La Princesa y El Dragon
by 39medalla
Summary: Un fanfic de como Bowser ara todo lo posible por llegar al corazon de su amada princesa Peach.
1. CAPITULO 1: Impresionar a la nobleza

**CAPITULO 1: Impresionar a la nobleza.**

Peach: Toadsworth, yo no quiero ser una molestia pero, ¿podrías traerme un vaso de agua? Me siento un poco sedienta.

Le preguntó Peach con una mirada de angustiada en su cara.

Toadsworth: Mi querida niña, con mucho gusto le traeré un poco de agua, pero creo que ya es hora de que descanse un poco, es o vio que esta agotada.

Peach: Oh, pero tengo mucho trabajo que hacer, no es adecuado que un monarca duerma en el trabajo.

Toadsworth: Su Alteza, ya ha pasado por encima y más allá del llamado del deber, sin duda merece algunos guiños de sueño. Ha trabajado lo suficiente por una semana antes del evento. Simplemente no puedo imaginar una decepción más grande que nuestra querida princesa, no pudo estar en el evento porque ella ha trabajado hasta enfermarse.

Peach se frotó los ojos cansados, y le dijo:

Peach: Tienes razón, como siempre, Toadsworth.

Toadsworth.: Buenas noches, su Alteza.

Dijo Toadsworth, indicando a los asistentes a dejar a la princesa a la deriva en su habitación.

La torre del reloj gigante pacíficamente sonó tres notas suaves al Reino Champiñón.

Bowser: Las tres de la mañana.

El aire de la noche era cálido y quieto como las estrellas del cielo ardían brillantemente en el cielo oscuro, sin luna. Bowser estaba nervioso, nunca había secuestrado a la princesa tan espontáneamente a la princesa Peach. En el pasado, los secuestros habían sido el resultado de varios meses de planificación con la orientación de sus consejeros. Esta vez, sin embargo, no le había dicho a nadie de sus planes, en parte debido a que un plan concreto fue exactamente lo que le faltaba.

Mientras tanto, la Princesa Peach se había desplazado sólo en un sueño inquieto, con capacidad para gráficos y listas de vinos a través de su subconsciente. De repente, se despertó un par de pequeñas manos en los brazos, sacudiendo frenéticamente y una pequeña voz susurrando con urgencia.

Toadette: Su Majestad, por favor, despierta ¡Princesa, por favor!

Princesa Peach: Toadette, ¿cuál es el problema, hay algún otro problema con el menú? ¿Ha pasado algo a la decoración? (Peach preguntó con voz desesperada)

Toadette: ¡Lo que es peor, su alteza el Rey Koopa está aquí por usted otra vez. Tenemos que actuar con rapidez!

Cuerpo de Peach fue paralizado por el temor. De todos los días que podría haber elegido para atacar, ¿por qué tenía que escoger un momento tan crítico?

Toadette: Por favor, princesa, date prisa al pasadizo secreto.

Inclinando un candelabro encaramado en la capa para abrir un pasadizo secreto en la pared.

La princesa se agarró a su fiel Buzzy Beetle y se trasladó a descender los escalones de piedra del paso cuando oyó pasos grandes seguidos por el sonido de su hermosa puerta de madera siendo destruida.

A pesar de que los hongos intentaron a mover a la princesa a una habitación seguro, pero Bowser nunca tuvo ningún problema para encontrar Peach cuando llegó a su castillo. Como Bowser dijo, "que podría rastrear su fragancia gloriosa hasta los confines de la tierra" si se requiere para hacerlo.

Peach dejó escapar un grito seguido de un grito agudo cuando Bowser la atrapó en sus garras, la levantó bruscamente, y luego se volvió para ponerla en su aerodeslizador. Los guardias hongos trató de detener al poderoso rey, pero él los golpeó tan fácilmente como si fueran bolsas de frijoles. Él se metió en el aerodeslizador y se fue volando con la princesa en el cielo nocturno.

A medida que el aerodeslizador se elevó en el cielo, el Castillo de la princesa aparecio más y más pequeño hasta que sólo fue un punto brillante en el horizonte. Bowser estaba lleno de orgullo, emoción y adrenalina al sentir el viento corra caliente a través de su melena salvaje, sin embargo, sintió que algo era extraño o diferente acerca de la situación, pero no podía deducir qué era exactamente lo que era. Ahora, fuera del alcance del Reino Champiñón, Bowser frenado el aerodeslizador para disfrutar de más tiempo a solas con la princesa. Para él, la noche parecía mágica, nada que ver, pero lo negro y las estrellas, nada que escuchar, salvo el viento que sopla y por el suave zumbido del motor y hélices. Es entonces cuando se dio cuenta de lo que fue diferente: la princesa no estaba gritando.

Se volvió a ofrecerle una manta de color rosa suave y vio que ella estaba sentada en la parte inferior del coche, sosteniendo su cara y sollozando. Bowser sintió una sacudida repentina en el estómago y hiso clic en el piloto automático. Se puso de rodillas para ver si estaba bien, y suavemente la tomó por los hombros con sus brazos. Se horrorizó al descubrir el delicado tejido de su pijama de color rosa se había roto y manchado de rojo y su piel perfecta que tenía un rasguño largo pero poco profundo. La había lastimado. Estaba muy lejos de serio, pero él la había lastimado sin embargo él odiaba esa idea más que ninguna otro cosa en el mundo mundo. Sus hombros estaban tensos y, por primera vez desde que se conocieron, él vio una mirada de miedo en sus hermosos ojos azules.

Sentirse demasiado miserable y culpable no era nada, lentamente quitó los brazos de sus hombros temblorosos y evitando el contacto visual, suavemente colocó la manta sobre ella, y luego continuó pilotando el aerodeslizador. Ellos continuaron viajando en relativo silencio, interrumpido de vez en cuando por un pequeño estornudo de Peach, hasta que llegaron al Castillo de Bowser.

Bowser rugió en su dormitorio, rompiendo todo tipo de reliquias preciosas contra las paredes de granito.

Bowser: ¿Cómo pudo pasar esto?

Rugió furioso. Aunque Bowser siempre había sido una fuente importante de problemas para la princesa, pero nunca le había dado ninguna razón para temerle. Aun cuando los dos se enfrentaron en la isla Vibe, sólo estuvo jugando con ella. Quería que ella se sienta más poderosa e independiente, ya que sus guardias le habían dicho de sus sentimientos de indefensión.

Bowser: Ahora ella nunca va a pensar en mí como algo más que un monstruo brutal.

Recordó la mirada de terror en sus ojos cuando se encontraron. Ardiendo de auto-ira, la vergüenza y la culpa, se metió en la cama y trató de aislarse del mundo.

Mientras tanto, al otro lado del castillo en la habitación de invitados donde la Princesa Peach estaba recibiendo tratamiento médico. La habitación estaba hermosamente decorada tenía un tema Road Star y muchas amenidades de primera clase. Las encantadas paredes de color azul oscuro brillaban con estrellas y cubriendo la cama eran los mejores linos y sedas que las monedas podían comprar. En esta cama, la Princesa Peach estaba tendido boca abajo en lágrimas silenciosas, mientras que un Magikoopa con una túnica muy blanca y un lindo, joven Boo trataron de consolarla.

Magikoopa: Ahora, el roce está curado, por favor Princesa, por favor, no llores.

Peach: ¿Por qué no he de llorar? Me a secuestrado, una vez más, de mi casa y todo lo que amo por un monstruo que trata de hacerme daño y tomar mi reino. (Peach exclamó con vehemencia)

Boo: Oh, Alteza, no debería decir esas cosas. No puedo creer que realmente haya sido tomada de todo el mundo que te ama Quiero decir, qué pasa con el rey...

El Magikoopa le dio al Boo un golpe en la cabeza, para callarse hasta que el Boo noto un pequeño Buzzy Beetle.

Boo: Un Buzzy Beetle, es muy lindo, ¿de dónde lo sacaste?

Sollozó Peach y abrazó al pequeño peluche de felpa.

Peach: He tenido esto desde que era un bebé. Era un regalo.

Boo: ¿Tiene un nombre?

Peach: Acabo de llamarlo Buzzy.

Durante unas dos horas, Peach continuó charlando con el Magikoopa.

Kamea: ¿Y así todas las ganancias van a construir un parque en el Reino Champiñón? Preguntó Kamea (Magikoopa).

Peach: Sí, y si somos capaces de reunir suficiente, vamos a ser capaces de añadir características al parque, tal como una casa de té, un jardín de la amistad, y tal vez incluso un lago para paseos en bote, quiero decir, realmente no han elevado lo suficiente para hacer esas cosas todavía, pero Toadsworth se le ocurrió la magnífica propuesta esta mañana a ofrecer un premio al filántropo que dona más.

Kitti: Ooh, me encanta premios ¿Cuál es el premio? pregunto Kitti (Boo)

Peach: Bueno, quien dona la mayor cantidad tendrá el parque se llevara el nombre de él y tendrán una fuente dedicada a él, en su forma y semejanza. ¿No es genial?

Boo: Eso suena genial ¿Quién va ganando hasta ahora?

Peach: En este momento, Guy Gourmet es el candidato más probable. Después de todo, el costo para el buffet es de ciento cincuenta monedas en cada plato y, históricamente, se ha conocido que soliciten por lo menos una docena de platos, pero aún nos queda una semana por que varios de los invitados no han dicho sus contribuciones.

Peach sonrió al pensar en los niños que suben del champiñón en una fuente en forma de un Shy Guy grande y regordeta. Chico Gourmet ciertamente tendría que ser el encargado de seleccionar las diferentes bebidas y dulces servidos en la casa de té, si lograba construir uno, por supuesto. De repente, Kamek entro en la habitación sorprendiendo un poco a Peach.

Kamek: buenas noches Princesa Peach, espero no interrumpir nada.

Peach: buenas noches Kamek.

Kamek: princesa Peach, por ordenas de su maldad, debo llevarla al reino, asi que por favor vámonos.

La princesa se extraño pero no perdió el tiempo, se despidió de sus nuevos amigos antes de ser transportada con magia hasta la entrada de su castillo.


	2. CAPITULO 2: ¿El ganador?

**CAPITULO 2: ¿El ganador? **

El último plato de encima tembló como si fuese a caer, si así lo deseaba, podría volcar y derramar hasta la última gota de comida que llevaba por toda la escalinata de mármol. El tamaño de la bandeja de la ya diminuta enana Koopa Troopa que lo cargaba. El Rey Koopa se había encerrado en su cuarto todo el día viendo la televisión, así que no sabia exactamente en qué tipo de humor estaría, cuando el siervo finalmente llegó a su dormitorio.

"Todo va a estar bien, voy a abrir la puerta, pongo la comida hacia abajo, y me voy." Por fin, llegó a las puertas gigantes, dobles negras. Oyó el ruido sordo de los noticieros de la televisión de Bowser, y oyó otro ruido también: un zumbido. Su Majestad está tarareando, sin duda eso debe significar algo bueno.

Llamó a la puerta con suavidad. Una vez, dos veces, tres veces a la puerta y esperó. El Rey Koopa abrió la puerta rápidamente, sorprendiendo al pobre Koopa Troopa. Que tomó la comida, murmuró algo que sonó como un agradecimiento a la distancia, y luego cerró la puerta de nuevo.

Dentro de su dormitorio, Bowser estaba sentado todavía en frente de la televisión. Las cosas iban bien hasta ahora. Había visto a su Peach elocuente dando un discurso, una mesa redonda sobre la elección de la moda grata sorpresa de la noche, y ahora sólo tenía que esperar un poco más. Comenzó a tararear de nuevo, una melodía sin nombre que le hacía sentirse más feliz simplemente escuchando. Se metió una bola de masa de Koopa en la boca.

Bowser: No puedo esperar a ver la cara de tonto que todos pondrán.

Se estaba haciendo tarde y Peach estaba sentada en su trono, con los pies doloridos y calientes de todo el baile. Echó un vistazo al reloj, sólo cinco minutos más hasta que toco el discurso final, el anuncio del ganador, el brindis con champaña, y luego el final del evento. Ella miró fijamente el reloj como una distracción de sus pies palpitantes. Qué bueno sería sentir quitarse los zapatos incómodos durante sólo unos minutos, sin embargo, sería inapropiado y poco femenino. Por suerte, Toadsworth eliminado cualquier tentación de su mente, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

Toadsworth: Ah, mi querida princesa, es hora del discurso de clausura y las declaraciones y todo eso, ven, ven.

Peach: ¡Por fin! Ella se estremeció ligeramente cuando ella se levantó y se dirigió al podio. Damas y caballeros, (habló en voz baja Peach en el micrófono) Me siento muy honrado de que todos ustedes han venido desde tan lejos para ser parte de este importante acontecimiento. Es alentador ver el nivel de dedicación y generosidad tanto de los individuos como ustedes, y las empresas que han donado todo lo que han disfrutado de esta noche. Es con gran orgullo que les digo esta noche, hemos recogido suficientes monedas, no sólo para construir un magnífico parque para los residentes del Reino Champiñón, también monedas suficientes para cubrir todas las comodidades que teníamos originalmente prevista para el parque y más. En este punto se detuvo por fuertes aplausos y victorias.

Peach: Me gustaría ofrecer muchas gracias a todos los que han donado su tiempo, dinero y esfuerzo para este evento. En este momento, me gustaría anunciar filántropo del Reino Champiñón del año, que será otorgado el honor de tener el parque el nombre de ellos, y la fuente central del parque tallado a su imagen.

Un silencio cayó sobre el público como guardia Toad le entregó un sobre grueso azul con las cejas levantadas en una expresión nerviosa. El director de fotográfica Lakitu zoom para un primer plano mientras Bowser esperaba en el borde de la cama con una sonrisa ansiosa. Peach abrió el sobre lentamente y suavemente, sonriendo. Al leer las palabras escritas en un guión de desplazamiento azul oscuro, el color desapareció de su rostro y su sonrisa se convirtió en un gesto de confusión.

Peach: Um, al parecer, yo quiero decir, según esto, uh, declaración, el filántropo del año es el rey Koopa.

El público soltó un suspiro colectivo, seguido de un estruendo de chismes y charlas. La Princesa se quedó en silencio, aturdido. Toadsworth fue inmediatamente ocupada interrogando a otros champiñones, investigando si era una broma o algún tipo de error. Bowser sonrió con orgullo ridículo. Le había costado un montón de monedas y un montón de espionaje, pero él había ayudado a hacer realidad el sueño de la princesa se convierta en realidad, y ahora estaba seguro de que no habría forma de que ella lo olvide. Su rugido triunfante se hizo eco a través de las paredes del castillo con el sonido de los aplausos de todos los habitantes de las tierras oscuras.


	3. CAPITULO 3: El tratado

**CAPITULO 3: El tratado.**

Dos meses después de su evento de caridad, se quedó en las afueras del nuevo parque, con un vestido rosado atractivo casual pero apropiado para la actividad al aire libre. La construcción del parque había tomado casi nada de tiempo, dada la gran cantidad de fondos detrás del proyecto. Hoy en día, ella había venido para ayudar a plantar el jardín de la amistad. Cada monarca era plantar personalmente una flor o arbusto que simboliza la paz duradera y la amistad entre las naciones.

Al entrar en las puertas del parque protegido, vio a muchos niños felices jugando en las estructuras de los exteriores. Vio unas pocas embarcaciones pequeñas en el lago en la distancia, y en el centro del parque, vio por primera vez, la fuente en la que aparece Bowser, filántropo del Reino Champiñón del año. Ella suspiró y sacudió la cabeza.

Peach: "He trabajado muy duro para planear este parque como un lugar de tranquilidad y felicidad, sólo para tener una estatua gigante de Koopa coloca en el centro de la misma. Nunca debí haber dicho nada a sus siervos, que probablemente solo hizo para fastidiarme"

Era extraño ver a los pequeños champiñones escalando los picos en la espalda de la estatua del rey Koopa. Le gustaba escuchar el grito de alegría cuando los champiñones abrieron su boca y dispara una gran bola (de fuego) de agua. Michaelangetoad, el escultor contratado para crear la fuente, había hecho un excelente trabajo haciendo que la estatua de Bowser mirar tanto real y amable. El escultor ha utilizado granito gris claro para el cuerpo y el cristal rojo cortado a mirar como rubíes para los ojos.

Peach negó con la cabeza. El escultor ciertamente hizo maravillas para lo que tenía que trabajar.

Kitti: ¡princesa Peach!

Grito el nombre de la princesa Peach, muy familiar, eran Kitti y Kamea con un regalo. Los dos amigos de la princesa la abrazaron como otra voz también se hiso sonar;

Kamek: compórtense, oh princesa Peach por favor perdónalas.

Peach: oh Kamek, es un placer volver a verte.

Kamek: es un honor.

Kitti: a esto es un regalo por parte de su maldad. (Entregándole el regalo)

Peach: gracias.

Kamek: bueno lamento no poder quedarnos por más tiempo, pero tenemos que volver al reino antes de que el rey nos encierre por un mes en el calabozo. Ho mi edad me está asiendo olvidar las cosas, el rey Koopa, le ofrece su más sincera disculpa por los acontecimientos sucedidos recientemente, incluso por el donativo, ya que su presencia daña su parque soñado.

Peach sintió la vergüenza de hace un momento estar hablando mal de Bowser, pero no olvido de que ellos eran sus fieles sirvientes.

Kamek: y también, el quiere entablar una negociación entre el reino champiñón y las tierras oscuras. Debo disculparme, pero necesito su respuesta de inmediato, para comunicarle a mi rey.

Peach: me parece bien, dile a tu rey que será un placer entablar una alianza entre las tierras oscuras y el reino champiñón.


	4. CAPITULO 4: Temporada navideña

**CAPITULO 4: Temporada navideña.**

Avían pasado ya 7 meses desde que Bowser avía enviado a sus súbditos con la propuesta, varios consejeros del reino de las tierras oscuras avían llegado incluso Kamek para cerrar varios acuerdos. Cuando finalmente el día de hoy estaba a punto de terminar, Peach se avía acurrucado en su cama caliente. Se puso bajo sus sábanas recién lavadas y abrió una revista para buscar ideas de regalos, como la temporada navideña estaba empezando. Cerró los ojos y pensó en la nieve fresca cayendo al suelo. Tendría que hacer un viaje a la alameda de las setas. Tal vez mañana. "Voy a tener que comprar algunas cosas nuevas, tal vez unas orejeras y guantes también"

Tomo un lápiz de su mesa de noche y comenzó a hacer una lista de todas las cosas que quería comprar. Hasta que un golpeteo fuerte en las puertas francesas de su balcón interrumpió sus anotaciones. Al levantarse de la cama para investigar, las puertas se abrieron con una explosión repentina de aire helado de la noche, dejando al descubierto al Rey Koopa.

Peach: ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? (preguntó ella, alarmada)

El la admiró brevemente en su parte superior vestida con una camiseta blanca.

Bowser: hace bastante frío ahí fuera, y ya que usted va a venir conmigo, le sugiero que use una chaqueta.

Afortunadamente, la entrada inesperada de Bowser fue tan impactante para Peach que no notó su mirada inapropiado.

Peach: Yo, yo no voy a ninguna parte (tartamudeó) Espera un segundo. Pensé que habías dicho que podríamos ser amigos. Los amigos no secuestran a sus amigos.

Bowser: Bueno, yo dije específicamente que nuestros reinos serian amigos, no tu y yo, además ¿qué clase de amigo que nunca viene a visitarme? No es como si fueras a venir por su cuenta. ((Bowser se estaba impacientando) Mira, yo realmente necesito tu ayuda con algo, ¿de acuerdo?

Peach: Yo podría haber ido por mi cuenta si enviaras una invitación apropiada, ¿además con que exactamente necesitas ayuda? ¿Qué podría posiblemente Bowser necesitar de mí?

Bowser: Mis hijos vienen a casa para vacaciones de invierno temprano, y no he preparado ni hecho nada, y quiero que tengan unas buenas vacaciones y no he descubierto lo que debo hacer para ellos y... ¿podría por favor ayudarme?

Peach: No sé qué decir Bowser yo realmente no creo que ...

Bowser: ¿Por favor? (Él la miró con sus ojos de ámbar en una expresión de exasperación) ya he dicho que vas a venir conmigo de todos modos, pero realmente me gustaría que fuera su elección. Un fin de semana. Eso es todo lo que te estoy pidiendo. Sólo necesito su ayuda para un fin de semana.

Una vez más, Peach tiene esa sensación incómoda.

Peach: Tú sabes que van a venir a buscarme.

Bowser: No, si lo conviertes en un viaje de diplomacia real, para sellar la paz entre nuestros reinos. Digamos que vas a volver, un domingo por la mañana.

Peach maldijo a sí misma ya su situación como estaba una vez más, montar en el aerodeslizador de Bowser. Ella nunca creyó que diría "sí" a la contestación de Bowser. Pudo haber sido su desesperación horrible, o su falta de voluntad para decir que no a alguien en necesidad. Pudo haber sido sus suplicantes ojos de ámbar o su deber por la alianza de champiñón, Koopa. Puede que incluso han sido destinada, pero fuera lo que fuera, no importaba ahora, porque allí estaba ella, sentada tranquilamente en el asiento del copiloto del aerodeslizador, su traqueteo del equipaje en la parte trasera.

Bowser: Así que, uh, me alegra que te fueras a quedar.

Bowser dijo por tercera vez. Su corazón estaba acelerado y su lengua se sentía como si se hubiese hinchado en el interior de su boca dejándolo en una pérdida para las palabras. Ella se quedaba en su castillo para el fin de semana, y esta vez por voluntad propia.

Peach: Sí. Estaré encantado de ayudar. ¿Qué es lo que tiene en mente en términos de, preparación?

Bowser: ¿Qué? Oh, uh, yo no lo sé. Quiero decir que si yo sabía qué hacer, lo habría hecho ya. No es que no me alegro de que no vayas a venir a quedarse, porque lo soy. Entonces, ¿qué es lo que debemos hacer, princesa?

Peach: Oh, está bien. Creo que el castillo debería tener algunas decoraciones invernales, tal vez un árbol con algunos adornos.

Bowser: ahora estamos hablando. Vamos a obtener las mejores decoraciones que las monedas puedan comprar. (Peach parecía con bastante sueño) Uh, mañana. Sí, tiene que asegurarse de obtener el resto.

Peach dudaba que consiguiera algún descanso en absoluto, ya que temía la idea de tratar de dormir bien por la noche en el castillo de Bowser.

Finalmente, después de una conversación un poco más tensa, el aerodeslizador aterrizó en el castillo de Bowser y un chico Koopa tímido, amistoso en ropa de invierno verde mostro a Peach su habitación. Como ella apartó la seda de oro ya familiar y ropa de cama de algodón blanco, se encontró que la cama era muy suave, incluso más suave que su propia cama en su castillo, por lo tanto, no tenía ningún problema en absoluto para ponerse a la deriva a dormir.


	5. CAPITULO 5: Cocinando

**CAPITULO 5: Cocinando.**

Ludwig se sentó en silencio mientras revisaba sus libros por última vez. Sus maletas estaban ya empaquetadas y esperando por él en su dormitorio. Sólo un examen más y estaría de vuelta en su castillo él y el resto de sus hermanos. A diferencia del resto de los Koopalings, Ludwig se sentía preocupado acerca de regresar a casa. Claro, disfrutaría viendo padre y las muchas comodidades del servicio, pero... Levantó la vista de sus libros para ver el objeto de sus afectos que alcanza para un libro en un estante alto, la verdadera razón de sus frecuentes viajes a la biblioteca. Hermosa. Pelo negro liso, ojos azules, piel cálida, elegante y tranquila. Esto, esto es un digno Koopa.

Hasta el momento, Ludwig había logrado componer conciertos completos acerca de su amor, pero aún no había encontrado el coraje para presentarse. Ludwig suspiró, ahora iba a estar lejos de su amor secreto durante casi un mes y, desde luego, absolutamente nada sucedería.

Ludwig: Mi padre no lo aprobaría. Él se estremeció. Si él supiera...

Se pasó las manos por el pelo fino, azul enredado. En verdad, no encontró su pelo largo halagador, pero tuvo una función mayor. Como siguiente en la línea al trono de las tierras oscuras, había comenzado a desarrollar pequeños cuernos en ambos lados de la cabeza. Ludwig tenía poco interés en la política o en ser gobernante y por lo tanto no tenían la delicadeza política de su padre. Ludwig teme que, un día, alguien le fuerce a su derecho de nacimiento y, como resultado, él podría arruinar el reino que sus antepasados habían trabajado tan difícilmente para construir. Por lo tanto, con el pelo largo escondió los cuernos en un acto de rebelión en contra de su posición.

Mientras tanto, Junior estaba muy molesto no podía llevar a casa todas las piezas de arte que había hecho durante su primer semestre de distancia.

Maestro: Ahora Junior, ¿por qué no acabas de coger las cinco piezas que más te gustan, y te enviaremos el resto a tu casa? (su maestro le preguntó con simpatía)

Bowser Jr: ¿Y si se pierde? ¡Esas son piezas de arte real! ¡El cartero tal vez se los robe y luego los va a vender por millones de monedas! (Júnior gritó, imitando el enorme ego de su padre. Lo intentó, sin éxito, para meter otra figura de gran tamaño de cerámica en su maleta) Está bien, pero nadie debe tocar mis obras de arte.

Miró por encima de sus obras para elegir sus cinco piezas favoritas. Tomó un par de acuarelas de él y de su padre, una pieza a crayón y una varita que hizo para Peach mamá y un "resumen".

Maestro: Oh, ¿estás tomando esto para tu mama Peach?

Preguntó a su maestro. Junior construyó la varita demostrando ser bastante bueno, Junior había pasado el período de clases diciendo a sus compañeros extravagantes mentiras acerca de un túnel especial desde su habitación al Castillo de Peach y las fiestas de té que él y la princesa pasaban juntos todos los días.

La varita tenía una estrella de color amarillo con piedras preciosas de cristal prensado en él y cintas de colores pastel atadas alrededor de la base. Él había tomado la varita en honor del cumpleaños de Peach a principios del otoño.

Bowser Jr.: Sí, tengo que llevar esto conmigo. Tiene poderes mágicos especiales Koopa. Las cosas malas que pasaría si alguien como ese hombre malo Mario lo tomara en sus manos. Sólo Peach Mama puede utilizarlo bien.

Divertido, su maestro le preguntó: ¿Ah, sí? ¿Qué poderes mágicos tiene?

Bowser Jr.: ¿No lo sabes? Es una estrella Rod. Hace deseos y esas cosas. Papá solía tener uno, pero el estúpido Mario se lo llevó. Papá dice que tenemos que trabajar duro para hacer que todos los deseos de Mamá Peach se hagan realidad antes de que ella venga a vivir con nosotros. Papá dice que no sabe lo que quiere desear, creo que tal vez es helado de chocolate o probablemente cosas de chicas, pero es por eso que hice esto, ella puede hacer que todos sus deseos se hagan realidad y luego venir a jugar conmigo...

Su maestro miró con adoración a junior, esa sensación de tristeza para él y su padre. A pesar de todas sus bromas, payasadas, exageraciones y mentiras, sin duda lo echaría de menos durante las vacaciones.

Gritos y ruidos golpeando procedentes de fuera sacudido a Peach despierta por la mañana. Tal vez los hermanos Mario ya habían venido a rescatarla, a pesar de la elocuente carta que había escrito ella misma. Rápidamente corrió al balcón para ver lo que estaba causando tanta conmoción. Al abrir las puertas dobles a la luz de la madrugada, una niebla plateada de aire frío del invierno se deslizó a su habitación caliente. Eso es raro. Yo no sabía que alguna vez aria frío en las Tierras Oscuras.

Mientras ella miraba hacia el suelo, pudo ver que, por decreto del rey, luces de navideñas decoraban cada casa y cada árbol. A lo lejos, ella apenas podía distinguir túnicas moradas de Kammy como ella se cernía sobre su escoba gritando órdenes a los Goombas y Koopa Troopas abajo. Las tropas estaban de pie en filas que sostienen la mayor pino que había visto en su vida. Ellos estaban tratando de meterlo por la puerta principal en la entrada principal del castillo sin mucho éxito. En el suelo, debajo a la izquierda, Kamek llevaba un gran ejército de Magikoopas. Y detuvieron lo que estaba haciendo y al mirarla en el balcón la saludaron.

Ella movió sus dedos en una ola torpe e incapaz de contener su curiosidad, gritó:

Peach: ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Kamek sonrió a la hermosa chica, en su camino abuelo. Se aclaró la garganta y puso su varita a la boca con un gesto.

Kamek: ¡Ah, buenos días princesa! Espero que no perturbe su sueño. Según los deseos de Su Alteza, nos estamos preparando para la llegada de los Koopaling de por medio de una fiesta al estilo Reino Champiñón. (Peach parecía confundido, por lo que Kamek continuó) Creo que es Kammy guiando las operaciones de dirección alrededor del árbol mientras mi cuerpo real de Magikoopas y yo... bueno en fin estaremos convocando nieve. Te sugiero que vuelvas dentro princesa, si mi magia no fuera tan anciana y frágil como yo, no sería un problema en hacer una tormenta dirigía hacia nosotros.

Kamek rió de su propia broma y luego volvió a liderar a los Magikoopas en los antiguos rituales y cantos. Un copo de nieve atrapado en una de las pestañas de Peach antes de volverse para entrar. Abrió el armario para encontrar un surtido de telas rosas de todos los pesos y texturas diferentes que esperan a su servicio todas las necesidades. Rápidamente se decidió por un vestido de invierno grueso, con mangas largas y una blusa estampada, damasco y una capucha con borde de piel. Ella rápidamente se arregló el cabello y aplica un poco de maquillaje antes de que poco a poco saliendo a hurtadillas de su habitación. Sin saber qué hacer, ella vagaba lentamente por los pasillos extrañamente vacíos del castillo. Por fin, se topó con una doncella Goomba que chirrió cuando la vio.

Goomba: ¿Oh, usted es ya? Su Señoría dijo que no fuéramos a molestarla durante al menos dos horas, pero aquí estás. Su Alteza ha estado despierto toda la noche después de la planificación que ustedes dos habían hablado la noche anterior. Parece que realmente lo inspiró te puedo llevar al comedor y usted puede ser capaz de atraparlo terminando su desayuno. Estoy seguro de que disfrutaría de la compañía...

Peach no estaba del todo segura de querer atrapar al Rey Koopa terminando su desayuno, pero entre estar en una pérdida de cosas que hacer y al estar tan ansiosa la criada al hablar, ella tímidamente aceptó la oferta.

Goomba: Excelente, el rey debería ser más que contento. Por aquí, por favor, es un paseo un poco largo por lo que vamos a toda prisa.

Mientras caminaba al recorrer los pasillos silenciosamente, miró a su alrededor y trató de anotar el camino de regreso a su habitación, por si acaso tenía que hacer una retirada rápida. Después de los primeros tres minutos de tomar nota mental, se determinó una causa perdida y en su lugar se fijó en la decoración del castillo. Todos los pasillos largos tenían techos muy altos de los que colgaban precariamente sorprendentes candelabros, aparentemente desafiando las leyes de la física. En las paredes de granito oscuro, había candelabros y pinturas de gran formato de los miembros y los antepasados del linaje Koopa. Algunos rostros que reconocía fácilmente, como Bowser y Junior, pero otros que tenía un tiempo difícil colocación.

Interrumpio la reflexiones de Peach, la criada Goomba de repente se detuvo y dijo alegremente: "¡Aquí estamos!" Ella silenciosamente abrió la pesada puerta y la princesa lo primero que vio fue a Bowser en el final de su larga mesa de comedor trabajando duro con su bloc de dibujo.

Peach rió nerviosamente al ver la cara de Bowser, atornillado en la concentración. Bowser, que estaba ocupado escribiendo una canción para Peach, oyó la risa y rápidamente miró hacia arriba para ver a su esquema trazado en la vida. Sorprendida, dejó caer su bagel, cerró su cuaderno de dibujo, y se levantó para saludar a Peach en un movimiento rápido y torpe.

Peach: Yo, yo lo siento (comenzó Peach con las manos juntas y los ojos echarlos asi abajo) Yo no quise interrumpir.

Bowser: No te disculpes. Yo no venía con ideas nuevas de todos modos. Siéntate y cuéntame todo lo relacionado con las vacaciones en el Reino Champiñón.

Bowser sacó una silla para que Peach se sentara, y lentamente se sentó.

Peach: Está bien. Bueno, en mi reino, por lo general tienen un árbol y decorarlo.

Bowser: Mm hm, sí, tengo uno de esos. ¡Tengo el más grande, y más malo árbol de todos! (se jactó) Hey, ¿alguien entrar aquí y prepararle el desayuno a la princesa? ¡Tenemos un gran día!

Peach: Y yo normalmente hago mis galletas de vacaciones muy especiales...

Miró más allá de Bowser en la habitación donde habían conseguido finalmente poner el árbol de hoja perenne de gran tamaño. Magikoopas estaban mágicamente colgando grandes cadenas de cinta y encender velas mágicas en las ramas. Los Koopas colgaban adornos de cristal que eran tan maravillosamente delicado, se veían como si fueran a romperse si se atrevía a darles un aspecto equivocado.

Bowser: ¡galletas! ¡Por supuesto! Mis hijos les encanta las galletas, quiero decir, que les encantará lo que yo les digo que quiero pero, sé que les encanta todo lo que haces. Quiero decir, ¿por qué no iban a hacerlo? Eres en realidad un buen cocinero y...

Estúpido, estúpido. ¿Por qué siempre se las arreglan para hacerse sonar tan estúpido cuando ella estaba cerca?

Peach: Oh, bueno, yo estaría feliz de hacer hoy. Además Soy el único que sabe la receta así que solo yo puedo hacerlas.

Dijo Peach, ávido de cualquier excusa para pasar el día, solo o por lo menos lejos de su torpe "amigo", Bowser. Bowser se aclaró la garganta,

Bowser: Peach, eres mi invitado, yo no te voy a encerrar en la cocina y hacerte un sirviente de i o algo así. (Dijo tratando de pensar en una manera de asegurarse de ella se quedara con él todo el día)

Peach: realmente no me importa.

Bowser: ¡Ah, he pensado en un plan brillante! ¡Usted me va a enseñar cómo hacer estas galletas especiales y los haré con vosotros!

Peach levantó las cejas y sonrió nerviosamente. Ella dijo en voz alta:

Peach: Sí. Eso suena como una gran idea. (Oh estrellas, ¿en qué me he metido? Uf, cuanto antes lo hagamos, más pronto habrá terminado. Sonriendo falsamente dijo) Bueno, entonces, vamos a comenzar de inmediato, voy a tomar mi desayuno en la cocina.

Después de tener otra pequeña muestra de excelente variedad de la cocina de licores, Peach se sentía mucho más cálido y alegre. Técnicamente, el alcohol es un ingrediente para sus galletas pero, en realidad, era una pequeña terapia para los nervios. Peach coloco el delantal atado a la espalda y asentía cortésmente al jefe de cocina que estaba de pie con su legión de sous-chefs, todo preparado a disposición del dúo Real.

Peach: Así que, lo primero es medir la harina, el azúcar y otros ingredientes secos y los pones en el plato

Instruyó Peach al Rey Koopa. Bowser no tenía absolutamente ninguna experiencia en la cocina en toda su vida, así que trató lo mejor que pudo de seguir sus instrucciones perfectamente. Midió cuidadosamente cada ingrediente, casi hasta el grano individual.

Peach: No te preocupes, no tiene que ser perfecto. Ahora, vamos a añadir las especias.

Bowser observaba, fascinado como Peach midió cucharadas pequeñas de diversos polvos marrones, y los agregó a su mezcla de la harina en el tazón.

Bowser: ¿Eso es todo Esa es toda la especia que añadiremos, mira la cantidad de cosas que tenemos? ¡Vamos a poner más!

Peach: Hey, pensé que estábamos preparando mi receta, (regañó Peach amablemente) Además (dijo mientras se trajo el plato de polvo de color marrón brillante a la nariz) Estas especias son muy potentes, tienen que estar muy frescas.

Ella le ofreció el plato a Bowser, que se inclinó y tomó una bocanada gigante, accidentalmente inhalar algo del polvo finamente molido a través de la nariz. Inmediatamente sus ojos comenzaron a lagrimear y apenas podía dar la espalda antes de que él soltara un estornudo enorme y un poco de fuego lo acompañara.

Después de lavar sus garras, Bowser declaró que él creía que era una idea mejor para Peach de romper los huevos y, a su vez, estaría a cargo de la mezcla. Vio en los ojos muy abiertos reverencia mientras se movía ágilmente a la cocina con la facilidad de un profesional experimentado. A pesar de que ella estaba haciendo algo tan simple como el romper los huevos, su belleza y su gracia lo dejo atónito.

En verdad, Bowser nunca había pasado mucho tiempo con Peach aparte de los secuestros. En sus aventuras juntos, Mario había monopolizado siempre su tiempo y se aseguró de mantener Bowser bien distanciado de la princesa. Entonces, cuando Bowser la secuestraba, fue por lo general sólo gritando o enojado todo el tiempo. Sin embargo, Bowser sentía que era hermosa, incluso cuando estaba enojada. Por lo tanto, sólo se podía imaginar cómo se había convertido en trance mientras ella estaba en calma.

Peach: ¿Bowser? (Interrumpo Peach al Rey Koopa de su sueño) ¿Um, es el momento de mezclarlo, todavía quieres?

El Bowser sorprendido respondió:

Bowser: ¡Por supuesto!

Tomó un largo vistazo a la máquina mezcladora, y luego miró a Peach. Luego, miró a la máquina mezcladora de nuevo antes de dar a Peach una sonrisa tímida.

Peach: Oh. El interruptor se encuentra en la parte superior. Usted debe establecer el nivel de potencia y vuelva a encenderlo.

Bowser: ¡Ajá! ¡Aquí vamos, tiempo para ser el mejor mezclador que Peach ha visto nunca. La potencia total!

Rápidamente se convirtió el dial hasta el número nueve en rojo de la mezcladora y pulso el botón "on" antes de que alguien tuviera la oportunidad de detenerlo. Antes de que él fuera plenamente consciente de lo que estaba ocurriendo, había cubierto por completo su rostro y la mayor parte de la cocina de harina blanca en polvo.

Se volvió a Peach que estaba con los ojos abiertos mirando su rostro blanco fantasmal. Ella comenzó a temblar de risa hasta que no pudo mantenerla en nada más. Bowser se quemo de vergüenza y enojo como su risa clara sonó como una campana, en la habitación. Ella se reía de él y él lo odiaba, nadie se rió del Rey Koopa.

Peach: ¡Yo - yo, lo siento tanto! (ella dijo aunque seguía riéndose) Yo debería haber ja, ja"

Ella puso su mano sobre su brazo para mantener el equilibrio, desterrando todos sus sentimientos anteriores de la ira y la vergüenza, reemplazándolos con mariposas en el estomago.

Ella lo miró a los ojos y dijo con toda la seriedad que pudo:

Peach: Yo debería haber dicho que a empezar con la más baja potencia. Realmente lo siento.

Bowser: Está bien.

Dijo distraídamente, todavía concentrada en su mano en el brazo. Después de un silencio incómodo, Peach cuenta de que su mano estaba todavía allí y rápidamente se lo retiren.

Bowser: Bueno, (dijo Bowser, recuperando su dignidad de la incómoda situación) Creo que los chefs pueden manejar el resto de las galletas, necesito tu ayuda con algo más, que es muy urgente que no suelo hacer, regalos navideños para mis hijos, porque los niños mimados logran conseguir lo que quiere todo el tiempo. Pero yo estaba pensando que realmente me gustaría darles algo. Así que, después que yo, uh, limpiar, me gustaría llevarte en un viaje oficial del famoso bazar Darklandian".

Peach: Me gustaría eso (dijo Peach suavemente).


	6. CAPITULO 6: Los regalos y los hijos rey

**CAPITULO 6: Los regalos y los hijos del rey.**

Bowser: Bueno Princesa, aquí estamos (dijo Bowser pomposamente como el aerodeslizador tocaba el suelo cubierto de nieve del Bazar Darklandian) Este lugar puede ser peligroso con ladrones, aunque dudo que lo intentarían algo mientras yo estoy aquí, un poco de cautela no hace daño. Además, está siempre lleno de gente y no me gustaría que usted se pierda, así que si usted quiere puede tomar mi brazo.

Bowser ofreció su brazo a Peach. Ella lo miró inquisitivamente y luego, lentamente y con cuidado colocó su delicada mano enguantada en el brazo, enviando escalofríos por su espina dorsal.

El bazar fue igual como Bowser lo había descrito en el camino, que era ruidoso, exótico y extremadamente lleno. Los puestos alineados a cada lado del callejón largo vender casi todo lo que puedas imaginar. Peach pensó que parecía mucho al igual que el mercado agrícola de temporada en su reino, excepto que el momento más emocionante.

Bowser: Lo primero es lo primero (dijo Bowser, mirando a su posición preferida en el bazar entero) Cuando yo era un Koopaling, siempre Kamek parar aquí y comprarme un trago. (Bowser tomó un par de monedas de su cartera y se las dio a la comerciante) Dos de los de siempre, esta cosa es increíble, tienes que probarlo.

Peach aceptó la taza y sopló sobre el líquido para que se enfríe. No podía dejar de notar los puntos y miradas de casi todo el mundo en la calle. Darklandians Muchos nunca había visto en persona antes a Peach, y ciertamente nunca tan cerca de su gobernante. Tratando de ignorar, Peach tomó un pequeño sorbo de su bebida láctea dulce.

Peach: esto es… esto es realmente bueno y picante de verdad. Así que, hablando de chicos, cuéntame más acerca de tus hijos así voy a saber qué tipo de regalos buscar.

No quería admitirlo, pero estaba pasando un buen rato en medio de un paisaje encantador y ella también le encantó la idea de traer sonrisas a las caras de algunos niños con algunos cuantos regalos. Lo único que iba a parar su día de ser perfectos eran sus dudas acerca de su anfitrión en ocasiones torpe.

Bowser: Hum, ¿por dónde empiezo? (se preguntó, paseando aun en el callejón con Peach en su brazo) Mi hijo mayor es Ludwig él es fuerte, pero una gran parte del tiempo la pasa solo estoy bastante seguro de que es así como pero a él le gusta bastante la música, en especial la ópera.

Peach: ¿Él compone música?

Bowser: Todo el tiempo, pero ¿la mitad de lo que el compone no permite que nadie la vea o la escuche? Mi hijo siguiente es mi Roy; Sí, él cree que es el más grande, más malo, y más fuerte y no va a dejar que nadie lo olvide tampoco.

Peach: Ya veo. (Ella se rió, imaginando a un Bowser en miniatura haciendo poses)

Bowser: Uh, después de él, están los gemelos, Iggy y Lemmy a ellos les gusta perder el tiempo haciendo bromas, como un par de payasos Iggy es una especie de gran ingeniero, aunque el siempre construye nuevas maquinas, y Lemmy puede mantener el equilibrio sobre una pelota como nadie, supongo que están poniendo en algunos programa de variedades en la escuela este semestre… sea lo que sea.

Peach escuchó en silencio mientras Bowser vigas sobre sus hijos. Era raro verlo tan feliz y tan emocionado acerca de algo que no sea él mismo.

Bowser: Luego está Wendy, ella es un caso real. Ella esta en eso de la moda y todo tipo de cosas de chicas. Ella es definitivamente un hueso duro de roer, sin embargo. El siguiente en la línea es Morton y él, bueno, él le encanta hablar.

Peach había perdido su lugar tratando de mantenerse al día con las notas mentales sobre cada Koopaling. Había tantos, pensó que sería feliz Bowser para recordarle acerca de cada uno de ellos.

Bowser: Vamos a ver, entonces Larry vaya, ese chico tiene un montón de energía Es pequeño y rápido, y es realmente bueno en deportes el ya casi me venció jugando al tenis... Casi el último, es Junior Ya lo conoces.

Peach recordó sus últimas vacaciones en la Isla Delfino cuando Junior robó la identidad de Mario y la raptó.

Peach: Sí, creo que lo recuerdo.

Bowser: tratar con él es realmente difícil pero para ser justo como padre, él es muy agradable. Creo que los siervos lo tratan como a un bebé porque él es más joven y también porque puede ser un mocoso llorón.

Peach: ¿Demasiado bueno?

Bowser: Sí, es un blando real, llora con facilidad y trata de obtener todo lo que quiere, pero no se deje engañar, sin embargo, él es un ser astuto.

La pareja real continuó paseando aunque el bazar, charlando alegremente y comprando regalos para los Koopalings hasta que tenían ocho paquetes bien envueltos listos para ser llevados a casa. En el camino de regreso al castillo, Peach miró a Bowser quien fue contento pilotando el aerodeslizador.

Peach: Um, (comenzó ella) Eso fue… Me divertí Gracias (dijo lentamente)

El corazón de Bowser se agito mucho. ¡Se divirtió mucho! Se divirtió con él como si se tratara de una cita.

Peach: ¿Cuando llegan los niños?

Bowser: Mañana por la mañana.

Dijo alegremente. No podía esperar a ver las miradas de sorpresa en sus ocho caritas cuando anunciase su huésped.

Peach: Bueno, supongo que será mejor que envolver los regalos esta noche.

Bowser: ¿Envolverlos? ¡Ya están envueltos! (Peach le dirigió una mirada exasperada) ¿Pero, supongo que debe ser envuelto mejor?

No tenía idea de que las mujeres podían ser tan especiales acerca de estas cosas, pero él estaba muy emocionado por la oportunidad de tener otra actividad con Peach.

De vuelta en el castillo, las camareras preparado una habitación llena de papeles, telas lujosas, cintas y lazos para el uso real, mientras que los monarcas disfrutaron de la cena en el comedor.

Risa clara y hermosa Peach anunciaba su llegada a la sala llena de papel. Peach inmediatamente se sentó en la alfombra suave en el suelo y Bowser, con un poco de esfuerzo, hizo lo mismo.

Bowser: Nunca he hecho esto antes.

Peach sonrió y agarró el primer regalo, un kit de efectos especiales para Iggy. El equipo se completó con fuegos artificiales, burbujas, humo, niebla, fuego frío, y la varita de un director para hacer que todo funcione.

Peach: Bueno, entonces, ¿qué tal a escoger el papel y alguna cinta a juego y lo envuelves?

Bowser respondió cogiendo un papel brillante verde con cinta marrón.

Bowser: ¿Funciona?

Peach: Perfecto, los colores se ven hermosos juntos.

Sintiendo lo mucho que le gustó recibir alabanzas, Peach ha sido cuidadosamente tratando de ofrecer alabanza pequeño selectivo con la esperanza de que al mismo tiempo se fomentan "buen" comportamiento, como ser amable y hospitalario, y desalentar el "mal" comportamiento, tales como el secuestro de ella y ser amenazando.

Eres hermosa. Vio cómo sus delicadas manos doblar el papel y expertamente envolver cada parcela.

Continuaron envolviendo, de vez en cuando Bowser prestando su dedo para celebrar una cinta en su lugar.

Peach: Entonces, ¿ Los Koopas suelen tener muchos niños e?

Bowser: No, las familias grandes como las mías eran un poco más tradicional en los viejos tiempos, cuando los tiempos eran malos, y cuando hubo guerras y que no sabía quién lo iba a hacer.

Bowser: ¿Y tú? ¿Vienes de una familia grande?

Peach: No, soy hija única. Supongo que mis padres iban a tener más, pero en realidad nunca tuvo esa oportunidad.

Bowser: ¿te acuerdas de oír hablar de la última guerra Darklandian, o eras demasiado joven?

Peach: La verdad es que es fue mucho antes de que yo naciera, pero he leído sobre ello en su libros.

Bowser: Bueno, resulta que el matrimonio se supone que arreglar las cosas. El problema era que la princesa era un verdadero dolor de cabeza, y mi papá ya estaba enamorado. Así que, cuando se alejó de esta princesa para casarse con una muchacha campesina, fue bastante indignado. Ella lo llamó una "vergüenza humillante" y juró vengarse.

Peach: ¡Oh, no! Lo siento mucho. Si no te importa que te pregunte, ¿qué pasó después? ¡Me da vergüenza decir que no había oído hablar de esto antes, y es mi trabajo saber!

Bowser: Bueno, tiene sentido, estábamos todavía en guerra, así que había una gran encubrimiento entonces, comenze a reinar, pero las cosas eran todavía muy inestable y en tiempos de guerra es realmente no hay tiempo para un Koopaling ser rey, el Consejo nombró Kamek a ser mi principal consejero, que en realidad significa que él se hizo cargo de mí desde entonces, he pasado casi toda mi infancia aprendiendo a ser un rey es por eso que soy tan bueno en eso, pero, cuando finalmente llegué al trono, estaba muy enojado y lo único que quería era venganza. Resulta que el otro reino fue destruido ya en su mayoría por la corrupción y la guerra civil en el momento en que llegué a él.

Peach: ¿Y qué hiciste?

Bowser se detuvo, mirando a la cara de inocencia y esperanza de Peach. Había dejado envolver regalos con el fin de escuchar su historia con profunda atención. No le voy a mentir, pero él no quería decirle la verdad arenoso, después de todo, había hecho casi lo mismo a su reino.

Bowser: Yo no creo que sea una buena idea que usted lo sepa. Yo era joven y enfadado de verdad. Quería vengarse de todos.

"Oh", dijo Peach, de repente muy tranquilo. Bowser siempre había sido una amenaza para el Reino Champiñón pero supuso que ella había dado por sentado que nunca había hecho un movimiento militar seria en su tierra.

Bowser: Si. Yo no lo digo muy a menudo, pero a veces me siento un poco mal por ello. Pero, ahora que son parte de las Tierras Oscuras y estar bajo mi regla es mucho.

Continuaron envolviendo un megáfono dorado para Morton, una nueva bola circo para Lemmy, una revista de composición adornado por Ludwig, un lil 'oink banco para Roy, un tocado de plumas y pedrería para Wendy, una bádminton fijada para Larry, y un kit de arte mágico para Junior.

Peach: Eso fue un montón de trabajo, y estoy bastante cansado. ¿Qué camino debo tomar asia mi habitación?

Bowser estaba triste de verla fuera tan pronto, pero también era reacio a empujar su suerte.

Bowser: Es un poco complicado, yo sólo voy a llevarte allí, si lo deseas.

Peach: Eso sería maravilloso, gracias.

Bowser condujo lentamente a Peach aunque los pasillos del palacio extravagantes en relativo silencio.

Buscó algo que decir al llegar a la puerta, pero Peach habló primero.

Bowser: ¿Antes de ir a la cama, es posible que pueda hablar con Kitty y Kamea, los asistentes que previamente asistieron a mí?

Sorprendido por la petición aparentemente arbitrario, Bowser balbuceó:

Bowser: Bueno, sí, puedes hacer lo que quieras, pero ¿por qué ..?

Peach: Tengo algunos asuntos personales que atender y puedo requerir un poco de ayuda por favor.

Bowser, ardiendo de curiosidad, dio las gracias a las estrellas que podía recordar cuáles eran Kamea y Kitty. Llamó a los dos asistentes y, después de las tres niñas se quedaron solas en el pasillo oscuro, se les dio otra opción de regresar a su habitación.

Kamea rodó los ojos y se levantó de su cómodo pedestal en una lujosa otomana. Peach sonrió a sus viejos amigos y luego tomó una respiración profunda,

Peach: He decidido que quiero conseguir un regalo para el Rey Bowser. Pero, parece que voy a estar ocupado con las tareas y los preparados y no tienen tiempo para recoger nada.

kitti: ¡Eso es genial! Estoy seguro de que su Alteza será tan feliz.

Peach: Así que pensé que podría hacer, si no es mucha molestia, para recoger algo para mí y entregarla a mi habitación.

Kamea: Podemos conseguir cualquier cosa, no es ningún problema en absoluto ¿Qué le gustaría?

Peach: Bueno, cuando yo estaba mirando a todos esos retratos en la pared, me di cuenta de que en su mayoría eran de él y algunos de los reyes anteriores y casi no había fotos de sus hijos o, más importante aún, él con sus hijos. Así que pensaba sería muy agradable para dar un álbum de fotos que podría estar lleno de fotos de la familia Koopa.

Kamea: Una idea maravillosa. Vamos a tener una hecha a su medida y se entregan a toda prisa. ¿Hay algo más que podamos hacer por usted?

Peach: Yo no lo creo, temen la noche libre y relájense.

Kitti: Muchas gracias.


	7. CAPITULO 7:La relacion entre la Reina

**CAPITULO 7: La relación entre la Reina y El Príncipe.**

Después de que las chicas se fueron, Peach se puso su pijama más cálida. Pensando en su día, se quitó los pasadores brillantes de su pelo, se preguntó acerca de la llegada de la mañana del Koopaling. ¿Les gustaría la decoración? ¿Les gustaría? Por alguna razón desconocida, Peach sintió una excitación nerviosa acerca de mañana y de repente, ya no estaba sintiendo mucho sueño.

Abrió el cajón de la mesilla con las trufas de chocolate y sonrió para sí mientras tomaba la trufa con el más bonito diseño. Si ella iba a estar aquí, pensó, podría también disfrutar de las comodidades. La trufa de chocolate blanco cremoso relleno de limón tenía una gasa que la hacía sentirse mareada en un solo bocado. Tirando del resto de las trufas del cajón, decidió que sería ver un vídeo para tomar su mente fuera de su día. Una vez más, en medio de los diversos espectáculos y películas disponibles, una cinta con una etiqueta blanca y un negro garabato desordenado, que decía _Koopa Familia películas caseras_ (Vol. III), captó su interés.

Peach: Hm, tal vez los Koopalings será en esto, para que pueda ver cómo son antes de reunirse con ellos mañana (dijo a sí misma, la racionalización de su decisión de ver la cinta) Estoy seguro de que a nadie le importa, después de todo, la cinta está en mi habitación con otras cosas que tengo que ver. No obstante, ella bajó el volumen del televisor antes de presionar el botón de play y esperamos ansiosamente que empiece la película. Y en recompensa fue un primer plano de la cara de un viejo Koopa.

Kamek: Está encen…

A medida que la cámara enfocó a cabo, Peach podía ver que el rostro envejecido pertenecía a Kamek, quien operaba la cámara.

Es una ocasión muy importante hoy en día, estamos siendo testigos del nacimiento del octavo y último presumiblemente hijo del Señor Bowser

Kamek: ¿Qué tienes que decir, Alteza? (preguntó, en un panorama en que Bowser estaba muy preocupado sentado con la cabeza entre las manos)

Bowser: En primer lugar, sólo tengo seis hijos, porque Wendy es una niña. Eso hace que junior sea mi séptimo hijo. Ahora apaga esa maldita cosa, cada vez que se enciende algo malo pasa o me hace parecer estúpido.

Kamek: ¿Pero mi Señor, no quiere recordar este momento histórico? Esta no sólo es la historia real, del nacimiento de otro príncipe glorioso, pero es la historia científica, el primer híbrido humano-Koopa, posiblemente gracias a la magia.

Bowser: No lo llames un híbrido, vieja bruja. Él es mi hijo.

Kamek: Mis disculpas.

La cámara enfocó a la derecha para ver un gran huevo envuelto en una tela desgarrada rosa, que se parecía mucho a un vestido de Peach, que él le había arrancado una vez mientras está secuestrada por Bowser. Ella nunca podría olvidar, el vestido era uno de sus favoritos en el momento. El huevo era de color rojizo-anaranjado y ligeramente jaspeado con puntos de luz en la parte superior. Parecía caliente delante de la chimenea de latón grande donde un fuego rugía para simular el calor interno, que hiciera resplandecer de una madre Koopa.

Bowser: Te dije que apagaras esa cosa es probable que atraiga a todo lo maleficio y va a salir mal…!esta eclosionando!

A pesar de la demanda de Bowser, Kamek ángulo de la cámara para un primer plano en el huevo que hace un momento estaba incubando, ahora tenía una gran grieta en el medio.

Bowser: Vamos, hijo, tu puedes hacerlo, vamos.

La voz Bowser arrullo en el fondo. Peach congeló con anticipación morbosa ya que rápidamente se comió otra trufa de limón. Qué extraño oír hablar Bowser así, tan suave y preocupado.

Por último, una garra pequeña, cubierta de pegote, salió de la cáscara. Luego vino la garra de al lado y un poco de la cabeza hasta que el huevo cayó y un Junior pequeña, húmeda se arrastró hacia fuera del resto de la concha.

Kamek: Se ve… mira… bueno, él se parece a ti, Señor.

Bowser: Sí.

Dijo Bowser, con voz cansada y decepcionada. Mientras tanto, Junior había caído sobre su lado y dado un bostezo minúsculo.

Kamek: Tal vez no funcionó.

En este, Junior volvió a la cámara y sus párpados se abrieron por vez primera, revelando brillantes, brillantes, ojos azules, inocentes que reflejaban la luz parpadeante del fuego.

Kamek: Señor, es posible que desee ver esto.

Alarmado, Bowser rugió:

Bowser: ¡Qué! ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué hiciste?

Kamek: No, no, no pasa nada, ver por ti mismo.

La cámara perdido el foco como Bowser recogió su hijo recién nacido por primera vez y vio sus ojos. Ojos del rey Koopa se llenaron de lágrimas y gritó:

Bowser: ¡Funcionó! Yo no lo puedo creer. Realmente lo hice. Este es mi hijo, Kamek,

Dijo sonriente, mirando a la vieja Magikoopa. Cambió de tono cuando se dio cuenta de la cámara continua grabando.

Bowser: Kamek Si tengo que decirte una vez más para apagar esa cosa, yo personalmente te aplastare a ti y la cámara.

Kamek: Sí, mi señor, lo siento.

Peach miró fijamente a la pantalla nevando. Esos ojos, ella se miró en el espejo a sus propios ojos azules brillantes. Ese trapo, recordó la sensación suave y resbaladiza de las telas de seda de color rosa de su vestido favorito. En la Isla Delfino, Junior la había llamado Peach mamá.

¿Un híbrido Koopa-humano? ¿Bowser...? No, ¿por qué lo haría...? Cuanto más lo pensaba, menos sentido tenia. Ella inmediatamente se arrepintió de ver la película y rápidamente la rebobina, deseando que ella pudiera hacer lo mismo con su mente. Ella coloco cuidadosamente la cinta en su posición original, apagó las luces y trató de acallar sus pensamientos a la deriva en un sueño inquieto.


	8. CAPITULO 8: Los regalos

**CAPITULO 8: Los regalos.**

Larry estaba en el tejado de su gran escuela, el dirigible elegante se alineó su cuerpo en preparación. Tengo que practicar mi fuego por lo que será perfecto cuando muestro rey papá. Él cuadró los hombros, se enderezó la espalda, inhala profundamente y luego -

¡Boo! gritó Iggy como Lemmy lanzó su pelota para golpear a Larry en la parte posterior de la cabeza. Inmediatamente, Larry se ahogó con su propio fuego y el humo negro emanaba de su boca y nariz.

Iggy: ¿Qué haces?

Larry: ¿Qué pasa con ustedes? (con voz ronca)

La recuperación de la compostura, explicó malhumorado que él estaba tratando de practicar la respiración fuego para que pudiera impresionar a papá cuando llegamos a casa.

Iggy: es algo bueno que estemos aquí.

Y de mala gana recibio consejos de sus hermanos mayores. Después de unas cuantas rondas de práctica, Larry notó Algunos copos de nieve flotando en el aire.

Larry: ¡Chicos, Chicos! (llamó a sus hermanos, un pequeño mechón de aliento que aparece ante sus ojos) ¡Mira, está nevando! ¿Qué está pasando? Nunca nieva en casa.

Larry, Iggy y Lemmy todos miraron por encima del borde de la barandilla y vio el terreno familiar de su reino cubierto de nieve blanca y luces de colores.

Iggy: Algo grande debe estar pasando allá abajo. No parece peligroso, pero huele a magia.

Los tres hermanos gimieron cuando Morton subió a la cubierta.

Morton: ¿Por qué diablos hace tanto frío aquí afuera? Odio el frío.

Larry: ¡Morton, cállate y ven a ver!

Morton: Hey No me digas que me calle, enclenque.

Morton dejó escapar un grito de dolor y luego un grito ahogado como Lemmy silenciosamente cogió a Morton por la parte de atrás de su cuello y por la fuerza dio la cara para mirar por encima del borde de la aeronave.

Morton: ¿Qué es eso?

Lemmy: Es nieve, idiota. ¿No lo ves?

Wendy: Está bien, ¿cuál es el trato con todo este ruido aquí? (Wendy apareció en la cubierta, taconeando sobre los tablones de madera) No puede una chica conseguir su sueño de belleza ¿qué, nieve? Sus labios rosados se curvó en una sonrisa rara como se dio cuenta de que las luces de abajo. !Oh, estrellas! ¿Ustedes saben que es esto?

Wendy comenzó a tomar fotos con su teléfono con cámara para enviar a todos sus amigos de la escuela que inevitablemente se consumían de celos.

El dirigible dio un gran crujió cuando se desaceleró y se prepara para aterrizar en el hangar del Castillo Darklandian. Los Koopalings conversaron con entusiasmo mientras la nave hizo su descenso.

Peach se alisó el vestido y enderezó su corona por lo que pareció entusiasmado ese día. Por alguna razón inexplicable, se sentía nervioso ante la perspectiva de conocer a los ocho Bowsers en miniatura. Ella miró nerviosamente por encima de Bowser que estaba de pie en el pasillo fuera del hangar, esperando con impaciencia a sus hijos. Ella sonrió cuando se dio cuenta de que su cola se movió con impaciencia, agitando de un lado a otro. ¡Qué espectáculo! ver Bowser tan feliz, sobre todo cuando esa felicidad no giran en torno a hacer algún tipo de fechoría.

Kamek: Airship número 2-2-3 saliendo de la Academia Darklandian ha solicitado permiso para aterrizar. ¿Permiso para aterrizar sentado?

Bowser: ¡Usted lo sabe! (Bowser sonrió) ¡Los mocosos finalmente están aquí!

Peach enderezó su vestido una vez más e hizo un esfuerzo por ser más alta. Ella respiró hondo y escuchó el dirigible en la tierra. Bowser corrió hacia el interior del hangar para saludar a sus hijos dejando atrás a Peach, de pie en el pasillo con anticipación.

Porque él era el más pequeño Koopaling, los Koopalings mayores repetidamente empujado Júnior fuera del camino y por eso, a pesar de ser la primera Koopaling a la puerta, él era el Koopaling último en abandonar la aeronave. Tropezó como desembarcó, rodando por la rampa a parar a los pies de su padre.

Junior: ¡Rey papá! (gritó y le dio a la pierna de Bowser un fuerte abrazo) Te extrañé.

Bowser negó con la cabeza. ¿Qué iba a hacer con su débil? Él sonrió y levantó a su hijo más pequeño.

Bowser: Bueno, ya que estas aquí, así que puedes olvidarte de todo eso.

Goombas y Paratroopas comenzó a trabajar para descargar el equipaje de los Koopaling y preparar el barco para su regreso a la academia.

Bowser: Tengo una sorpresa para ustedes sé que les encanta ser malvados y, por lo general, yo diría que eso es una cosa buena... Pero por poco tiempo, van a tener que ser buenos

Todos los Koopalings miraron a su papá como si se hubiera vuelto loco. ¿Por qué? Preguntaron a todos al mismo tiempo.

Bowser: Ustedes sabrán más cuando entren, pero en serio, por favor... compórtense.

Ahora los Koopalings sabían que era oficialmente enserio. Su padre nunca a pedido nada amablemente o dicho "por favor" a nadie, excepto cuando era muy importante.

Wendy: ¡está bien, papá, sólo por ti!

Roy: cállate, Wendy. Tú nunca eres buena, incluso si duermes.

Bowser: ¡Basta! (Bowser gritó) Los dos ni siquiera han estado aquí durante dos minutos y no han logrado portarse bien. Haz lo que digo o alimentarán Plantas Piraña con su equipaje.

Todos los Koopalings estaban tranquilos después de eso, mientras se dirigían hacia la puerta, esperando a ver qué sorpresa les esperaba.

Bowser Jr. trotó alegremente al lado de su padre, feliz de estar en casa. Para mantenerse al día con más calma su padre tuvo que trotar un poco, pero estaba bien valió la pena estar al lado de su modelo a seguir. Al abrir la puerta, su pequeño estómago estaba lleno de mariposas.

Tal vez sea un cohete, o una habitación llena de copas de helado o tal vez, los pensamientos de Junior fueron interrumpidos cuando la puerta se abrió para revelar la sorpresa. El vestido rosa familiar, cabello rubio, y el mejor olor que había conocido en su vida. ¡Fue Peach Mama!

Los otros Koopalings se sorprendieron de manera similar, que nunca se había visto tan cerca de Peach Mama antes en la vida real. Ludwig rápidamente dio un paso al frente y comenzó a presentarse y los Koopalings mayores comenzaron a seguir su ejemplo.

Junior estaba aterrorizada. Esto era a la vez la sorpresa mejor y lo peor que se le ocurrió. Quería salir corriendo a darle un abrazo de inmediato, pero le preocupaba que pudiera estar enojada con él por arruinar sus vacaciones con Mario la última vez que la vio. Él la miró con sus ojos azules asustados. Ella sonreía y ella no parecía enojada, pero él todavía no podía estar seguro.

En medio de todo el alboroto de las presentaciones y saludos, Peach bajó la vista y miró a los ojos azules idénticos de Junior con una expresión de asombro.

Peach: ¿Es posible que de alguna manera estamos relacionados?

Confundiendo la mirada interrogativa de Peach, Junior entró en pánico y salió corriendo del pasillo. Ella la miró de forma divertida,

Bowser Jr.: ¡Ella no me quiere más! ¿Qué voy a hacer?

Peach se sentó en silencio, encantada por toda la conversación que oyó a su alrededor, ya que la familia estaba terminando el almuerzo. Estaba preocupada por Junior, a quien no había visto desde que salió corriendo por el pasillo, sin embargo, era difícil concentrarse en medio de toda la charla y llorar por su atención.

Morton: ¡Peach Mama, (gritó Morton) de ves escuchar mi súper broma, que la inventé ayer!

Ante esto, incluso Bowser gimió.

Bowser: Uno escucha la tortura auditiva que son las bromas de Morton seguramente sería bueno marcar el numero de Mario Bros para que te rescate. En su lugar, decidió ser su salvador, al sugerir que todo el mundo se reúnan en torno a abrir los regalos. Los Koopalings gritaron, aplaudieron, corrieron hacia el árbol gigante, y esperó a destrozar los paquetes cuidadosamente envueltos.

De pronto, Junior apareció en la puerta, le dio Mama Peach una sonrisa tímida, y se unió a sus hermanos, ignorando el ceño fruncido de su padre.

En la sala de estar, una criada Goomba inició un fuego en la chimenea como Bowser le dio a Peach el honor de entregar los regalos.

Peach: Aquí tienes, y aquí está uno para Roy y otro para Lemmy, y uno para Junior," dijo ella sonriendo suavemente mientras ella suavemente le entregó su regalo.

Dirigió su mirada hacia abajo y murmuró:

Bowser Jr.: Gracias, Mamá Peach.

Peach: Y esto último es para Bowser.

Al oír su nombre, Bowser, que había estado observando Peach interactuando con sus hijos, salió de su sueño y miró sorprendido.

Bowser: Para mí, ¿de quién es?

Peach: Del hada de los dientes.

¡Ella, ella me trajo un regalo! Él nunca había recibido un regalo de la princesa antes. Apenas podía mantener la cola que menea de impaciencia frenética y esperó su turno para abrir su regalo.

Conocer a los Koopalings sólo reñir si se le preguntaba su turno, Peach sabiamente optó por abrir sus regalos a todos al mismo tiempo.

Peach: Está bien, todo el mundo ábralos.

De repente, la habitación era ruidosa con el sonido de rasgar y desgarrar y tirar tapas de cajas, gritos y risas. Tiraron cintas y papel en todas partes. A medida que la conmoción se detuvo, todos los Koopalings se sentaron en la admiración de sus regalos.

Ciertamente no fue el caso de que no tenían suficiente material. Bowser estaba en lo correcto cuando dijo que los Koopalings a menudo tienen lo que quisieran, cuando quisieran. El hecho es que los Koopalings nunca habían recibido regalos Mamá Peach y sabían que estos regalos deben ser muy especiales.

La mayoría encantado de todo, era el propio Bowser, que estaba sentado paralizado, dando vuelta las páginas de su álbum de fotos. La portada del libro fue un hermoso negro con adornos de oro y cada página estaba hecha de pergamino espeso y cremoso, con amor cosido en el enlace.

Peach jadeó de asombro al descubrir que en la primera página, la primera foto ya estaba presente, una imagen de los Koopalings rasgando sus regalos, trozos pequeños de papel flotando en el aire, una cinta roja en el pelo pegado Peach.

Una nota de Kamea cayó desde el interior del libro. Decía lo siguiente:

Querido Peach,

Esperamos que este libro sea de su agrado. Así que nunca Vuestras Altezas tiene que ser molestado con el recuerdo de una cámara en sus aventuras, hemos puesto un hechizo en el libro para grabar imágenes automáticamente.

Atentamente,

Kamea y Kitty

Antes de Peach sabía lo que estaba pasando, Bowser se la levantó en un fuerte abrazo. Ella sintió su cuerpo tensarse, pero también encontró a su calidez y felicidad desbordante que extrañamente fue agradable.

Bowser: Gracias... este es el regalo más maravilloso que he recibido de alguien alguna vez.

Cuando Bowser finalmente la dejo ir, Peach se sentó, confundida por su reacción extraña para el abrazo.

Bowser: No fue nada. (Ella respondió en voz baja, un poco aturdido)

La noche continuo, con una agradable cena como todos lo Koopalings pasaron la gran parte jugando con los regalos de su mama Peach. Una agradable sonrisa no desapareció del rostro de Bowser, en medio de la diversión Bowser se acerco a Peach y le entrego un sobre con dos entradas:

Bowser: A… Bueno me preguntaba se te gustaría, ir conmigo a un concierto… no te estoy obligando a venir conmigo, simplemente…

Peach: ¿en una especie de cita?

Bowser: si… (Murmuro)

Peach: me encetaría ir.


	9. CAPITULO 9: Cita

**CAPITULO 9: Cita.**

Peach: Fue muy divertido (con un bostezo pequeño) Muchas gracias.

Bowser: No hay problema, princesa, (dijo Bowser con una sonrisa) Ahora, de vuelta en su castillo, que estaba esperando, contra todos los pronósticos que de alguna manera podría obtener un beso de buenas noches.

Cuando abrió la puerta para la bella princesa en su brazo, los cuatro jóvenes Koopalings de repente le tendieron una emboscada. Saltaron sobre él, subieron las piernas, y colgaron de sus brazos.

Larry: ¡El rey Papá y Mamá Peach está en casa! (Larry exclamó) ¿Cómo estuvo su cita?

Bowser dirigió una mirada de asombro seguido de un resplandor que le dijo a los Koopalings que estaría en serios problemas si no se callaban la boca de inmediato.

Bowser: ¡Ya es tarde! (gruñó) ¿Qué están haciendo despiertos todavía?

Kammy: Ellos han comido demasiados caramelos, por lo que están en un tranza de energía o algo así.

Bowser: Mocosos mejor vallan a meterse a la cama.

Bowser Jr.: Pero rey Papá, quería saber de que trataba la historia. Peach Mamá, ¿quieres contarnos la historia? ¿Por favor, por favor?

Peach bostezó, era muy tarde y estaba cansada, pero una mirada a esos ojos azules suplicantes ablandado su voluntad.

Peach: Estoy perfectamente dispuesto a contar la historia con dos condiciones. La primera condición es que su padre este de acuerdo a que se queden hasta tarde.

Los cuatro Koopalings instante miró a su padre con miradas suplicantes. Sabían que convencerlo sería la parte más difícil.

Bowser: Bah, lo que sea, está bien.

Peach interrumpió los aplausos Koopalings

Peach: Y la segunda condición es que también tendrán que esperar a que me cambie de ropa, y me ponga algo mas cómodo.

Morton fue a la cocina a pedir palomitas de maíz y otras bebidas azucaradas, Junior corrió a ir a buscar mantas, Bowser usa su aliento de fuego para encender un fuego en la chimenea, y Larry salió corriendo a su habitación para ir a recoger algo.

Cuando todos los niños regresaron de sus encargos diversos, se sentaron en el sofá, justo en frente de la chimenea. Esperaron con impaciencia a mama Peach. Finalmente, después de un cuarto de hora, se vio a Wendy que lleva su Mamá Peach a través del pasillo. Se veía mucho más cómodo en sus pantalones de pijama suave, pero también caminó lentamente y se estremeció un poco con cada paso.

Cuando entró en la habitación, vio el calor del fuego en la chimenea, mantas borrosas esparcidas, Morton sostiene el más enorme tazón de palomitas de maíz que había visto en toda su vida, y Larry llevaba una parcela de tamaño mediano envuelto.

Peach: Oh, wow, chicos.

Bowser Jr.: Peach Mama, prisa prisa, no podemos esperar a escuchar la historia

Peach: Está bien, está bien.

Lentamente se sentó en el sofá de felpa a su izquierda; De repente, los tres chicos Koopalings estaban sentados alegremente al lado de su padre, corrieron hacia el sofá donde estaba sentado Peach. Larry enganchó el asiento justo al lado de Peach, mientras que Morton se sentó cerca de sus pies, y Junior, que no tienen otra manera de estar más cerca de su mamá, coloco su brazo derecha en su regazo, la abrazó, y se negó a moverse. Wendy puso los ojos en los niños y se sentó en una otomana elegante adornado con telas y borlas lindas.

Larry: ¿Mamá Peach? Antes de empezar, tengo una pregunta, vas a estar aquí por un día más, ¿no?

Peach sonrió y dijo que lo haría. Larry le tendió su pequeña parcela, que procedió a desenvolver. Dentro, había un par de orejeras difuso y encantador con patines de hielo blancos.

Bowser Jr.: ¡Mañana, queremos que tú y Rey papá vengan a jugar con nosotros en la nieve!

Morton: Sí, es super-raras, super-duper, impresionante, una vez en la vida, la nieve en el suelo y Peach Mamá está aquí.

Peach sonrió y miró a Bowser. Mañana iba a ser el día en que se reunirían con los asesores políticos y Darklandian para hacer el progreso político real para su reino.

Bowser pensaba que jugar en la nieve parecía mucho más divertido que las reuniones aburridas que duraban todo el día, pero entendía el compromiso firme de Peach y su reino y también que tendría que responder a sus asesores políticos. Por supuesto, ellos quieren saber lo que había logrado mientras ella estaba en su castillo.

Bowser: ¡Esta oportunidad solo la tenemos una vez en la vida! Sé que se supone que van a hacer cosas mañana, algo político, a lo mejor podemos ir mañana antes de trabajar.

Miró la cara de serios de los cuatro Koopalings, en sus patines blancos encantadores, y finalmente los ojos de Bowser de ámbar brillante. Así que de ahí es donde junior tiene esa mirada suplicante.

Peach: Está bien, podemos ir, siempre y cuando estamos de vuelta a tiempo para conseguir hacer algo de trabajo.

Los Koopalings aplaudieron, este era el mejor descanso de invierno que habían experimentado en mucho tiempo. Júnior se acurrucó en el regazo de Peach.

Peach seguía inquieto por el hecho de que Junior podría ser algo relacionado con ella, sin embargo distante, pero ella decidió ignorar esos sentimientos y tratar de bloquear cualquier pensamiento extraño en su mente. No es útil para tener esa clase de sentimientos. En cuanto a mí o no, supongo que en realidad no tiene la más mínima diferencia.

Bowser miró con ternura a la escena que se estaba desarrollando. Peach les estaba diciendo a los jóvenes Koopalings todo sobre el concierto, en torno a una historia. Cada vez que un Koopaling la interrumpió con una pregunta, siempre se tomo el tiempo y respondió con paciencia. El fuego siempre fue un hermoso brillo, iluminado, que añadió un claroscuro romántico a la piel y el cabello. Él negó con la cabeza mientras observaba a Junior con admiración y envidia, quedarse dormido en el regazo de Peach.

Una epifanía avía aparecido delante de sus ojos él no era la única persona en las Tierras Oscuras que realmente necesitaban a Peach. Todos los Koopalings, incluso los mayores, tendrían sus vidas drásticamente enriquecidas por su presencia. Esperaba que Peach en algún momento vería la situación como él la veía. Sin embargo, si ella accedía a quedarse con el Rey Koopa, sus reinos gozarían de paz y prosperidad bajo dos líderes competentes, y toda la familia real Koopa sería feliz, incluso ella.

Peach había terminado por fin su historia. Junior estaba durmiendo felizmente en su regazo y ella tenía su brazo alrededor de Larry que también estaba durmiendo a su lado. Morton fue, por una vez, en silencio mirando el fuego con una sonrisa en su rostro, y Wendy se sentó en la otomana con la barbilla en las manos y una expresión soñadora en su cara.

Peach se sintió culpable de despertar a Morton y a Junior, así que en cambio Bowser cargo a Morton y Peach cargo a Junior, cuando llegaron Peach sintió mas fuerte el agarre de Junior cuando estaba frente a su cama, Bowser estaba a punto de despertar a Junior cuando un susurro salió de la boca de Peach:

Peach: si no te importa, puede dormir conmigo.

Bowser la miro por un momento, y después le dijo:

Bowser: si no tienes problemas, yo no tengo problema.

Como todo buen caballero Bowser escolto a Peach a su habitación y abrió la puerta para dejarla entrar a ella y su hijo, Peach lo miro directo a los ojos y simplemente le agradeció. Bowser sonrió de alguna forma feliz, y molesta, debido a que se avía acercado un poco más a su amada Peach, y a que compartiría su cama con su hijo más pequeño.


	10. CAPITULO 10: La verdad de Junior

**CAPITULO 10: La verdad de Junior.**

Junior se despertó gracias a los rayos del sol, y lo primero que vio al abrir sus ojos fue un par de ojos azules:

Peach: buenos días Junior.

Junior comenzó a balbucear ante la mirada de su mama Peach, cuando por fin pudo tranquilizarse pudieron entablar una conversación;

Bowser Jr.: yo… yo dormí aquí.

Peach: si, te quedaste dormido en medio de mi historia y no quise despertarte, así que te traje aquí.

Junior lo único que hiso fue sonrojarse al saber que toda la noche paso abrazado a su mama Peach, cuando por fin Peach dejo de reír, algo volvió a su mente, recordó el video de aquella noche, tal vez Junior podía aclarar sus dudas.

Peach: dime Junior, tú y yo estamos relacionados, yo se que tus hermanos me llaman mama por cariño, pero tú eres especial.

Junior bajo la mirada, sabía lo que su madre le preguntaba, pero como responderle:

Bowser Jr.: eh… rey papa y abuela Kamek me dijeron que no te dijera nada porque tú te enojarías mucho conmigo y rey papa porque yo soy un hibrido.

Peach: Junior te prometo no enfadarme contigo o tu padre, sabes también es malo guardarle secretos a tu madre.

Junior se sentó y dejo escapar un largo suspiro, y miro fijamente a los ojos de su madre, esos hermosos ojos azules que se parecían a los de él.

**Flashback.**

Bowser: Junior, ¿alguna vez te preguntaste en donde esta mama?

Bowser Jr.: ¿sí?

Bowser: ven aquí.

Junior camino hasta el cuarto de su padre y note que revisaba su librero, parecía buscar uno en especifico, cuando por fin lo tuvo se lo enseño a su hijo.

Junior miro el libro rosado, era muy extraño ver a su padre con algo de este color, se acerco a él y le enseño el libro, en la primera pagina avía una hermosa princesa de cabello rubio y ojos azules.

Bowser Jr.: ¿ella es mi mama?

Bowser: si, hace mucho tiempo ella me dio un regalo, y resultaste ser tu.

Bowser Jr.: ¿y por qué no está conmigo, y porque no está contigo?

Bowser: bueno, digamos que he cometido algunos errores, y tu mama ya no me quiere.

Bowser Jr.: ¿y qué malo hiciste?

Bowser: Ser yo.

Junior miro con extrañeza a su papa, ¿a qué se refería con "ser yo"?, Bowser miro a su Junior que lo miraba con extrañeza.

Bowser: descuida, algún día tu mama volverá y se quedara aquí conmigo, contigo y tus hermanos.

Junior sonrió ante la idea de que alguna vez su mama, estaría con él.

**Fin del** **Flashback.**

Bowser Jr.: ¿estás enojada Peach mama?

Peach: entonces… yo si soy… tu madre…

Bowser Jr.: si… Kamek me explico que genéticamente… tú eres mi madre…

Peach lentamente rodeo con sus brazos a Junior, y comenzó a sollozar en silencio, alarmando a Junior:

Bowser Jr.: ¿Peach mama, estas bien?

Peach simplemente abrazo con fuerza a Junior, hundiéndolo en su pecho, junior logro alzar la cabeza para ver el rostro de su madre. El se sorprendió al ver una sonrisa, en el rostro de su madre.

Peach muy al contrario de estar enojada, estaba alegre, feliz no podía explicarlo pero se sentía alegre, de saber que era su madre, de que ella era su madre.


	11. CAPITULO 11: El Deseo

**CAPITULO 11: El Deseo.**

Roy ansiosamente devoro otro conjunto de crepe en la boca, que fue literalmente goteando miel de maple y mantequilla.

Wendy hizo una mueca de disgusto en su hermano mayor.

Wendy: Wow, como, los hombres nos parecen encantadores, con sus modales (se burló ella con sarcasmo).

Roy: ¡Usted lo sabe! (Él sonrió, dejando al descubierto su boca llena de medio masticar panqueques).

Wendy le dio una mirada sucia y volvió a su propio desayuno de frutas de temporada y claras de huevo.

Por razones que Peach no podía explicar, ella se sentía muy emocionada de salir a jugar en la nieve. Bowser llamo a Kamek para que los transportara a su patio enorme, que contenía un gran lago y la nieve suficiente para que todos se diviertan. Ella envuelto en una gran capa con forro de piel sintética y botas esquimales lindas, de color rosa debajo de su vestido grueso, invernal. Cada uno de los Koopalings corrió a la habitación de al lado, listo para ser transportado por Kamek.

Bowser junior se detuvo en la puerta y colocó una bufanda alrededor de su cuello.

Bowser: No puedes respirar fuego todavía, así que si no te pones esto, el frío podría impedir el crecimiento de las glándulas de fuego. Ten cuidado.

Bowser Junior asintió con la cabeza en afirmación y alegría corrió a reunirse con los demás.

Peach se sintió conmovido por lo buen padre que era Bowser con sus hijos. Naturalmente, estaba muy sorprendida cuando Bowser se envolvió en una larga bufanda alrededor de su cuello.

Bowser: No se sabe muy bien cuál es la causa del retraso en las glándulas de fuego pero no puede lastimarlas, es solo para estar seguro.

Ella sonrió y lo siguió por la puerta donde Kamek tenía a los Koopalings en fila delante de ella, en una nube de humo blanco y un destello de luz brillante, de repente los diez miembros reales se encontraban afuera, una ligera nevada que puntean la ropa y el pelo. En otro momento, todos los Koopalings se dispersaron en todas direcciones.

Peach rió con deleite y libremente cayó de espaldas en la nieve, rodando y haciendo ángeles de nieve. Ella cogió un puñado de nieve en sus manos y lo tiró hacia arriba, dejando que la lluvia cayese hacia abajo sobre su cabeza. Cuando se incorporó, con el pelo enmarañado recién contenía pequeños trozos de nieve y las mejillas color de rosa y sonriente miro a Bowser. Mientras el parecía estar de pie mirando la diversión.

Peach se sentó y miro a Bowser directo a los ojos antes de decirle;

Peach: ¿Dime Bowser, junior y yo tenemos alguna relación?

Bowser la miro por un momento antes de responderle:

Bowser: Si.

Peach: ¿Exactamente qué relación tenemos?

Bowser: Hace mucho, pude tomar una muestra de tu ADN y con ayuda de la magia y la genética, nació Junior.

Peach: ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?

Bowser: ¿dime como hubieras reaccionado?

Peach: tienes razón.

Bowser: ¿estás molesta?

Peach: no, en realidad estoy feliz.

Antes de que Bowser pudiera decir algo, un grito llamo a la distancia:

Bowser Jr.: ¡Mamá Peach necesitamos su ayuda para hacer un Koopa nieve!

Algunos de los mayores Koopalings ya habían amasado una torre de nieve en la forma aproximada de un Koopa y ahora estaban discutiendo sobre la manera correcta de construir y darle forma. Peach corrió hacia los niños pendencieros.

Iggy: por supuesto que tiene sentido en teoría, un montón de cosas que hacer, pero si lo hace, será demasiado pesado arriba y todo se derrumbará. ¡Tenemos que hacer una base más grande!

Ludwig: ¡Usted está constantemente tratando de colocar la función sobre la forma! Si amplía la base, el cuerpo no tendrá un porcentaje apropiado.

Iggy: Mamá Peach, ¿qué cree usted que es más importante la integridad estructural y un trabajo bien diseñado que respetar las leyes de la física?

Ludwig: ¿O una artística tour-de-fuerza que parece trascender las leyes mundanas y se dirige a un propósito superior?

Peach cuidadosamente contemplaba su respuesta. No tenía ni idea de que hoy en día los Koopalings la arrastrarían a un debate filosófico del arte frente a la ciencia.

Peach: Bueno, seguro que ambas son muy importantes, y no podría existir sin la otro. Después de todo, obras de arte no podía mantenerse sin respeto a las leyes estructurales, sino también, incluso las más sólidas estructuras difícilmente valdría la pena mirar si no fuera por la creatividad y las artes.

Iggy y Ludwig fueron ambos tratando de decidir si eso significaba que Peach Mamá estaba de su lado de él o no.

Iggy: ¿Así que, qué crees que debemos hacer?

Peach pensó por un segundo y les dio una idea.

Peach: ¿Por qué no le preguntas a Kamek para usar su magia para apoyarlo?

Ludwig: ¡Blasfemia!

Iggy: ¿Por qué quieres hacer eso?

Por último, los dos Koopalings tenían un terreno común y se fueron, proclamando el uno al otro cómo cualquier solución habría sido mejor que lo que Peach había sugerido. Peach se encogió de hombros y se volvió a Junior.

Peach: Bueno, ¿quieres ayudarme a construir un Koopa de nieve?

Bowser Jr.: ¡Claro! Suena como una buena idea para mí.

Habían estado ocupándose por fusión de diseños elaborados en la nieve.

Kamek: ¿Sí, Sus Majestades?

Bowser Jr.: ¡abuela Kamek, necesitamos poder mágico! ¡Queremos hacer un gran Koopa nieve! ¡No, espera! ¡Más grande que grande! ¡Más grande que rey papá!

Ah, allí estaba otra vez. Abuelo Kamek, ¿eh? El más pequeño Koopaling debe haber sabido que secretamente le gusta el apodo, él se rió entre dientes para sí de alegría. Agitó su varita mágica y delante de ellos se alzaba una gran y magníficamente nieve que se parecía mucho a Bowser. Le entregó a la princesa algunos trozos de carbones bien formados, algunas verduras y una bufanda verde larga.

Kamek: ¡Que se diviertan!

Peach le entregó un pedazo de carbón a Junior que levantó la mirada hacia ella y le preguntó:

Bowser Jr.: ¿Cómo vamos a poner los ojos?

Peach miró a la enorme torre de nieve ante ellos. Era casi el doble de alto que ella.

Peach: Si te levantas, ¿crees que puedes llegar?

Bowser Jr.: Yo no creo que sea una idea buena Peach Mama.

Peach: ¿Ah, sí? ¿Tienes miedo? Está bien, vamos a pensar de otra manera.

Bowser Jr.: ¡Yo no tengo miedo! ¡Y voy a probarlo, aquí vamos, me levantas, vamos a hacerlo!

Peach agarró Junior por su caparazón y trató de izar. Él era mucho más pesado de lo que había estimado. Quizás Junior había estado en lo cierto acerca de que sea una mala idea. Como ella lo levantó por encima de su cabeza, ella perdió el equilibrio y los dos cayeron hacia atrás en la nieve profunda.

Bowser: ¿Necesitan un poco de ayuda?

Peach asomó la cabeza por el agujero en la nieve que habían creado. Echó un vistazo a Junior que estaba temblando.

Peach: Eso podría ser útil. (Dijo ella, aceptando garra extendida de Bowser para salir del pozo de nieve).

Bowser: ¡Muy bien, aquí vamos!

Bowser agarró a Peach por la cintura y la sitúa en su hombro mientras agarraba a Junior en su otra garra y se la entregó a Peach. Luego, levantó a los dos de modo que Junior podría llegar a poner los ojos y la bufanda en el Koopa de nieve.

Una vez en tierra, Junior miró a la escultura con orgullo.

Bowser Jr.: Rey Papá, se parece a mí, ya que tiene una bufanda verde y yo también, ¿no?, ¡Voy a llegar a ser aún más grande y más malo que tú! "

Bowser: ¿Ah, sí? ¿Crees que vas a ser más malo que yo? Yo no creo que usted sepa lo malo que soy, Junior. ¡Voy a tener que darles una lección en por las malas!

Con eso, Bowser cogió una bola de nieve y el arrojo golpeando la cara de Junior.

Júnior rugió ante la sensación helada repentina y rápidamente respondió con una bola de nieve rápida, que golpeó a su padre riendo justo en el hocico. Al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer, Junior corrió con los ojos abiertos hacia sus hermanos gritando:

Bowser Jr.: ¡Socorro! ¡Socorro! ¡Guerra de bolas de nieve! ¡Todos contra papá!

Por lo tanto, la guerra de bolas de nieve comenzó. Los Koopalings y Peach hecha a base de la zona del estanque congelado mientras Bowser y Kamek se alistaron para unirse a su lado y ayudar a crear bolas de nieve gigantes para bombardear la zona.

Peach estaba sin aliento con euforia y adrenalina mientras gritaba órdenes como un general experimentado.

Peach: Lemmy, ruede para arriba a la izquierda y ataca a partir de ahí, Wendy, toma a la derecha.

Roy hizo lo que parecía ser el momento decisivo de la batalla. De pronto saltó de detrás del improvisado búnker e impacto directamente al árbol enorme en donde Bowser y Kamek se escondían. El árbol se estremeció con el impacto y libero toda la nieve de sus ramas, que abarca al rey Koopa y su asesor bajo un espeso manto de nieve. Los Koopalings aplaudieron y gritaron hasta que el manto de nieve comenzó a brillar. Inesperadamente, se echó fuera de las dos víctimas y por arte de magia se formó en bolas de nieve mensajeras, que persiguieron a los Koopalings alrededor. Los Koopalings se volvieron como locos tratando de evitar las bolas de nieve.

Para Kamek, esto era demasiado fácil. Sus bolas de nieve se habían convertido en un juego. Por último, tenía los Koopalings y la princesa fueron rodeados de bolas de nieve flotando mágicamente en su base, justo cuando estaba a punto de apedrearlos a todos, Larry saltó al frente.

Larry: ¡Hoy no, vejete!

Gritó, y sopló un estallido incontrolable de fuego, que derritió todas las bolas de nieve y que, bajo circunstancias normales, hubiera sido muy impresionante para un novato. Sin embargo, su llama mal dirigida debilito la cima helada del estanque en el que todos los Koopalings habían estado. El peso combinado de los ocho hijos además de la princesa era demasiado para la plataforma de hielo dañada. Que termino sumergiéndose en el agua helada.

Bowser rugió en alarma y se zambulló en el agua helada para encontrar a su hijo menor y a la princesa. Para los otros Koopalings cuyas glándulas funcionan bien, el agua helada no sería mucho más que un inconveniente incómodo, pero para Junior y Peach, el agua podría ser suficiente mente fría para enviar un shock hipotérmico.

A pesar de que sólo tomó un par de segundos encontrarlos Bowser vio a Peach agarrandose a Junior en el agua, se sentía como una eternidad. Agarró el tanto de ellos y pidió a Kamek que los tele transportar de inmediato.

Después de tele transportar los, un ejército de Magikoopas trabajado para eliminar el agua del pelo, la ropa, y las conchas de los monarcas. Cuando terminaron, los guardias tomaron a Bowser, Peach y Junior, pisándoles los talones a Bowser, a la acogedora sala de estar donde Peach había contado su historia la noche anterior. Ellos envolvieron tanto a Peach y Junior en extremadamente gruesas y mullidas mantas. A pesar de que sus articulaciones le dolían por el frío, Peach hizo todo lo posible para estar cerca de Junior para mantenerlo caliente. El Rey Koopa agarró a los dos y los mantuvo muy cerca, con sus glándulas fuego para calentar su cuerpo.

Después de un rato, el Peach y Junior dejó de temblar y, agotado por el estrés, ambos cayeron en un profundo sueño. En este punto, Bowser dejó caer la temperatura interna y cerró los ojos para descansar un poco también.

No estaba seguro de lo que siento. Estaba enfadado con Larry por su falta de sentido común, pero también orgulloso de que su hijo había producido su primera llama verdaderamente devastador, un importante rito de pasaje para una Koopaling. Estaba decepcionado de que el día no fue tan bien como esperaba, sin embargo, estaba contento de todo el mundo estaba bien y no el poco menos triste por tener que jugar a la almohada de su bella durmiente. Oyó el crepitar del fuego, el humo olía deliciosamente fragante, y el pensamiento de los pensamientos más agradables como a la deriva a dormir con su princesa y su hijo dormido suavemente en sus brazos.

Toadswoed: ¡Princesa Toadstool, creo que hablo en nombre de todo el consejo cuando te felicito por un trabajo bien hecho!

Peach puso sus ojos hacia abajo al recibir elogios por negociar con éxito una serie de acuerdos comerciales muy favorables entre las Tierras Oscuras y el Reino Champiñón.

Sin embargo, la alabanza sonado hueco en sus oídos, después de todo, ella no había hecho nada en el camino de la negociación mientras ella estaba en el castillo de Bowser. Lo único que hizo es jugar en la nieve con Bowser y sus hijos, luego caer en un lago congelado abrazando a Junior, para más tarde descubrir que cayó dormido en el pecho de Bowser.

Se dio cuenta de que Bowser aprobó estos acuerdos comerciales generosamente para ayudar a su encubrir en el hecho de que ella no había hecho ningún trabajo político legítimo durante su estancia. También les aprobó como incentivo a sus consejeros para solicitar a la princesa para visitar su castillo con más regularidad para las "negociaciones".

Había sido una semana y media desde que regresó a la tranquilidad de su propio castillo. Toda la experiencia fue tan surrealista, si no se tienen los regalos de los Koopalings, podría haber pensado que todo era sólo un sueño, un maravillo sueño.

Y sin esperarlo las semanas transcurrieron tan rapidaente que sin darse cuento llego el año nuevo.

Bowser abrió las puertas de su habitación y se dejó caer sobre la cama, sintiendo las suaves sábanas de satén rojo debajo de él. Aunque Wendy le había asegurado que fue una elección hortera para material de cama, Bowser le gusta la sensación de la seda contra su piel y le recordó, muy ligeramente, a uno de los vestidos de Peach por lo que le gustaba aún más. Pensando en Peach, agarró su álbum de fotos y mientras hojeó las páginas de lo que debió ser la milésima vez.

En primer lugar, estaba la imagen de apertura de los regalos de todo el mundo. Trozos de papel colgado en el aire y todo el mundo parecía estar sonriendo. Entonces, había un gran cuadro de Junior, Larry, y Morton todos acurrucó con Peach mientras contaba su historia. Había unas cuantas fotos de todo el mundo jugando en la nieve, el Koopa nieve y bolas de nieve Kamek. Sin embargo, la imagen favorita de Bowser estaba en la última página. En ese cuadro, Peach se había quedado dormido con sus brazos alrededor de ella, con Junior en sus brazos. Todo el mundo estaba profundamente dormido y parecía completamente en paz.

Bowser suspiró, no podía creer lo mucho que la echaba de menos. Él sabía que sólo iba a empeorar cuando los Koopalings volvieran a la escuela y él estaría solo otra vez. Miró el reloj y se preguntó qué estaría asiendo Peach en ese momento.

Daisy salió de la tienda azul con una sonrisa muy contenta.

Peach: ¿Qué te dijo?

Daisy: Yo no tengo que decirte, es por eso que es privado.

Peach rió y apartó las cortinas de gasa, que cerraban la pequeña habitación circular donde un mago en túnicas de color rosa y púrpura la esperaba. La tienda contenía toda clase de artefactos, antigüedades y rarezas.

Merluvlee: hola princesa Peach, yo soy Merluvlee, y leeré su fortuna, solo por esta noche es gratis. Me alegro de que hayas llegado, ahora, ¿qué tipo de fortuna quieres recibir?

Peach: Oh, bueno...

Merluvlee sonrió maliciosamente.

Peach: ¿No estoy seguro?

Merluvlee: Sé exactamente tu destino. No tienes novio por lo que veo, ¡Así que vamos a encontrarte uno! Ahora elija algunas tarjetas, deje el resultado del azar, cierra los ojos, y piensa en el romance.

Peach cerró los ojos y trató de pensar en todas las cosas románticas que ella había vivido u oído, mientras Merluvlee conjuraba un hechizo. Pensó en ese sentimiento maravilloso, las mariposas en el estomago. Pensó en rosas rojas y las cartas de los enamorados. En la relación, pequeños regalos, abrazos y besos. Pensó en todo hasta …

Merluvlee: Querida, estamos listos, usted puede abrir los ojos, vamos a voltear las cartas, para que podamos ver su sorpresa.

Peach voltio su primera tarjeta. Y descubrió una ilustración ornado de un ladrón devolviendo lo que robo.

Merluvlee: El ladrón es tan valiente, que al devolver lo que robo la vida le presento una oportunidad, de ser feliz.

Peach voltio la segunda tarjeta para revelar la imagen de dos amantes besándose en una colina.

Merluvlee: Los amantes son la alegría, en un campo verde, una chica lista como tú, debe saber lo que eso significa.

La tercera carta revela una rueda de las fortunas.

La Rueda de la Fortuna, gira más rápido, la vida está llena de cambios, por lo tanto, no te sorprendas.

Su última carta revela a la novia que llora.

La novia que llora, significa que al final encontraras, el amor verdadero, que parecerá un sueño.

Peach agradeció al adivino por sus servicios, aunque Peach dudase que sus predicciones se fuesen a cumplir. Por lo que ella sabía, Merluvlee le había dicho que encontraría el amor, pero no todo era lo que parecía, que no cambiaria, y que debía ser valiente. Ella negó con la cabeza, cuando estaba a punto de alejarse de la tienda de campaña para visitar a otra tienda, hasta que oyó a Merluvlee hablar de nuevo.

Merluvlee: princesa Peach, sabe cuál es su cuarta carta, la carta que el destino le dio, El amor no correspondido, la persona que te ama, sufrirá pero tu podrás curarlo, fíjate bien en las personas que te rodean, sobre todo en el Rey Bowser.

Peach se acercó a su prima, sonriendo y perdida en sus pensamientos.

Daisy: Parece que tienes buenas noticias. Tenemos unos diez minutos más. ¿Has pensado en tu deseo cuando el cometa de Año Nuevo pase, todavía creo que deberías darte prisa y empezar a pensar?

Peach comenzó a soñar con todas las cosas que les gustaría desear. ¿Qué hay de menos trabajo este año? Ella solo pensó en Mario como algo más que un amigo. Por lo tanto, pensaba en su deseo.

"Diez ... nueve ..."

Ella merece ser feliz.

"Ocho ... siete ..."

"Seis ... cinco ..."

"Cuatro ... tres ..."

Bowser: Estrellas, escuchen mi deseo. Estoy tan cansado de estar solo. Sé que hice mucho mal, y también les hice daño a ustedes, y les pido una sincera disculpa, pero por favor traigan luz a mí vida... y déjenme estar al lado de ella.

"Dos... uno ..."

Peach cerró los ojos preparada para su gran deseo cuando ella tomo una bocanada de aire. Su estómago se agitó y abrió los ojos y en un susurró dijo:

Peach: Deseo compartir mi vida al lado de Bowser, mi hijo y su hijos.

¡Feliz Año Nuevo! Las campanas sonaron y gritos y silbidos se oyeron por todo el reino. La música comenzó a sonar y animó a los ciudadanos. Peach quedó hechizado por un momento, antes de darse cuenta de su deseo. Ella sonrió y con una sonrisa al cielo suplico que su deseo fuera concedido.

En el Road Star, un mensajero conocido sonrió para sus adentros. Sabía que el deseo Peach no fue en vano.

Geno: Interesante.


	12. CAPITULO 12: La lluvia de estrellas

**CAPITULO 12: La lluvia de estrellas.**

En silencio cerro y bloqueo la puerta tras de sí, Peach inmediatamente se dejó caer sobre la cama y sintió el aliviado.

Peach: ¡Por fin! ¡Pensé que no tendría fin!

Peach acababa de terminar cuatro, conferencias y reuniones. Por fin ya a pasado un mes, hasta ahora, todos los días habían sido exactamente así para Peach. Cada día, se despertó temprano, paso todo el día en reuniones y conferencias, y se retiró a su habitación para ir a dormir más temprano. Aparte de unos pocos casos muy breves, que no había visto a ninguno de sus queridos amigos desde el festival.

Se pregunto lo que todos estaban haciendo. Espero que estén disfrutando más que ella. No es de extrañar que Daisy intento eludir muchos de sus deberes reales. Ella suspiró y pensó en Bowser. Seguro que ha sido un largo tiempo desde que hablaron. Y se pregunto si él estaba demasiado ocupado.

Peach empezaba a sentirse a sí misma a la deriva en el sueño cuando el sonido constante de la lluvia fue atravesado por gritos y un ruido resonante que sacudió todo el piso. Peach frunció el ceño suavemente y abrió los ojos. Ella escuchó un golpeteo fuerte en uno de los cristales de la puerta de su balcón. Con cautela, apartó las cortinas de seda de color rosa y revelo, para su sorpresa, al Rey Bowser.

Señaló hacia la manija de la puerta y en silencio, le dio una expresión indignada y, sin saber qué más hacer, ella abrió la puerta.

Peach: ¡Bowser que estás haciendo aquí!

Bowser: te lo explicaré más tarde. ¡Vamos princesa, vamos!

Bowser agarró de la muñeca y la empujó suavemente hacia su aeroplano.

Peach se alejó rápidamente.

Peach: Bowser... no puedo. Estoy muy cansada.

De repente, la manija de la puerta de su cuarto, fue seguido de un fuerte golpe y un grito de pánico de

Toasdword: Princesa Peach, ¿estás bien ahí dentro? ¡El Rey Bowser esta atacando de nuevo, por favor, abra la puerta!

Bowser levantó sus garras en el aire de una manera amenazante y con sarcasmo, burlándose con la voz aguda del hongo, en silencio chilló:

Bowser: "El Rey Bowser esta atacando está, oh no"

El se voltio y miró a Peach con esa mirada suplicante.

Bowser: Vas a estar de vuelta en un par de horas, lo prometo. Sólo quiero mostrarte algo, pero si no nos vamos ahora, nos lo vamos a perder.

Los golpes en la puerta era cada vez más frenético.

Toadsword: ¿Su alteza? ¡Su Alteza! ¡Por favor, abra la puerta, está en grave peligro!

Peach: Está bien, vamos.

A medida que el aerodeslizador ascendía sobre el Castillo hongo, oyó gritos débiles por debajo hasta que una cúpula transparente sello cualquier ruido, además de que el zumbido del motor ya era suficiente. Peach miró hacia abajo y juega con sus pulgares nerviosamente en el incómodo silencio que se mantuvo. Ella miró por la cúpula y vio que estaban cada vez más alto en el cielo.

Peach: Así que... ¿qué quieres mostrarme?

Bowser: Ya verás. ¿Cómo has estado?

Peach: Oh, uh, he estado bien. Estoy muy ocupado con todos estos nuevos tipos de deberes reales. Realmente, yo quería darte las gracias por ser tan generosos con el Reino Champiñón.

Peach sintió que se había ruborizaba como Bowser le lanzó otra sonrisa. Se dio cuenta de que estaban volando a través de la capa de nubes.

Peach: ¿Qué está pasando aquí? ¿A dónde vamos?

A medida que el aerodeslizador se desaceleró a una parada al lado de una plataforma flotante, Peach encontró una respuesta a sus preguntas. Aquí, por encima de las nubes y la lluvia torrencial, Peach tenía una vista clara del cielo nocturno. Bowser apretó un botón para retraer el domo de cristal al tiempo que Peach se estremeció cuando el aire de la noche frio se reunió con su piel. Por suerte, Bowser estaba preparado para tal situación y le entregó una manta de color rosa muy lujoso antes de subir del aerodeslizador a la plataforma flotante ligeramente tambaleante.

Peach miró a Bowser, los ojos muy abiertos.

Peach: ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Bowser: el aerodeslizador no puede ir más arriba (Extendió su mano hacia ella) vas a querer llevar la manta.

Peach la miro con horror.

Peach: ¿Realmente esperas que yo suba esa cosa? Hay apenas espacio suficiente para los dos. No hay manera de que yo suba.

Ella sacudió la cabeza violentamente, una mirada asustada en sus ojos.

Peach: Lo siento, no puedo, eso parece... muy peligroso.

Bowser: Sé que da miedo, pero te juro esto es completamente seguro. Si puede retenerme, te puede mantener también. Esto te lo quiero mostrar, vale totalmente la pena. No voy a dejar que nada malo te suceda, sólo tienes que confiar en mí.

¿Se supone que debe confiar en Bowser? Qué mundo tan extraño en el que ella estaba viviendo, Peach suspiró y puso sus opciones. Ella bien podría llegar a la plataforma para mirar lo que él le quería mostrar, o permanecer en el aeroplano como un palo en el barro, frío, y defraudarlo.

Reuniendo su valor, extendió una mano a Bowser y con la otra, agarró la manta a su alrededor. La plataforma inclinada violentamente como Bowser fácilmente la levantó sobre la plataforma con él. Cuando la plataforma comenzó a moverse hacia arriba, Peach comenzó a temblar incontrolablemente de alguna mezcla de terror y de frío. A pesar de que no le gustaba admitir sus temores, las alturas no se encontraban entre las cosas favoritas de Peach, y la clara falta de barandas ni nada para que dejen de sumergirse a varios miles de pies en el suelo debajo la ponía nerviosa, por decir lo menos.

Peach se aferró con fuerza al brazo de Bowser, tanto para el apoyo y el calor, lo que paradójicamente aumento y disminuye la sensación de terror en la boca del estómago. Al estar tan cerca del Rey Koopa la ponía nerviosa, pero su olor en la brisa helada de alguna manera la calmó. Ella tiró de la manta apretada a su alrededor con la mano libre y se estremeció. Realmente esperaba que esto balería la pena. Todo el mundo es probablemente muy preocupada por mí.

Bowser pareció difícil no tararear alegremente a sí mismo como él ascendió al cielo con su princesa curiosa en su brazo. Esto le recordó muy ligeramente de las veces que la había secuestrado con la intención de crear una nueva galaxia donde podían gobernar. En retrospectiva, tal vez esta galaxia no era tan mala después de todo.

Peach: ¡oh, una estrella fugaz!

Grito encantada Peach interrumpido el tren de pensamiento de Bowser. Parecía que había olvidado temporalmente su miedo extremo. La plataforma había llegado a una parada en algún lugar de la tropopausa curiosamente oxigenada, justo debajo del campo de Star Haven.

Bowser: Sí, allí está a punto de ser mucho más de donde vino eso. Todos los años por estas fechas, hay un montón de ellas.

Peach con impaciencia escudriñó el cielo en silencio hasta que vio otra estrella fugaz, y luego otra. En poco tiempo, las estrellas fueron cayendo a su alrededor y al lado de ellos.

Peach: ¡Esto es fantástico! ¿Cómo sabes todo esto?

Bowser: La primera vez que fui a Star Haven para, uh, tomar prestada el báculo estelar, yo ya estaba empujando el aerodeslizador para arriba tan alto y estas pequeñas estrellas molestas se mantuvieron estrellándose contra mí. De todos modos, supongo que ocurre cada año.

Geno y Merluvlee miraron la bola de cristal, una vez más claro, él tenía que ser capaz de ver todo lo que estaba pasando allá abajo, pero esto… tenía que haber algún tipo de truco. Hasta en Star Haven, cada Espíritu Star, incluyendo Jovencitos, estaba ocupado con la concesión anual de todos los deseos que habían aprobado en todas las celebraciones en todo el mundo durante el Año Nuevo. Twink había visto un montón de extraños deseos, pero esto era demasiado.

Geno: ¡Ya sabes, un deseo mutuo también!

Twink: Esto es una locura, cuando era un niño y ella estaba atrapada en su castillo. Ella no podía esperar a salir, y ahora estás tratando de decirme que algo ha cambiado, quiero decir, todo el mundo ya sabe acerca de sus deseos, pero ella nunca lo quiso...

Geno: Ella lo deseo.

Geno le tendió un sobre blanco prístino con una estrella plana, azul cerrado. Twink sacó la estrella y encontró una escritura elegante verde detallando su deseo.

Twink: No puede ser.

Geno: son mutuas y no hay nada egoísta en el mismo, así que adelante y concede ya el deseo.

Twink: Bueno el se disculpo, y parece muy triste…

Geno: no pierdes nada, ases feliz a dos personas, además de que tal vez las tierras oscuras, solo sea un nombre.

Twink suspiro y con un destello cumplió el deseo.

Los ojos de Peach brillaron cuando vio a la estrella más brillante. Bowser suspiró en silencio mientras se aferraba a su brazo más fuerte antes y él tomó en su fragancia suave.

Entonces, tan repentinamente como había comenzado, la lluvia de meteoros comenzó a disminuir. Bowser miró con adoración a Peach mientras se frotaba los ojos y la plataforma comenzó su descenso. Muy pronto estarían en el aerodeslizador y entonces él tendría que llevarla de vuelta como lo había prometido. De repente, sintió un impulso urgente de decirle algo. Era ahora o nunca.

Bowser: ¿Peach? ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

Peach: si.

Bowser comenzó a balbucear, las palabras no estaban de su lado, Peach lo miro por un momento, y recordó su deseo, sintió una necesidad de saber si esto era amor, o solo una etapa. Lentamente coloco un dedo en los labios de Bowser, y tomo su rostro entre sus manos guiando su rostro al de ella, hasta que sus labios se encontraron, el beso duro unos minutos aunque fueron los mejores minutos en la vida de Bowser. Cuando finalmente se separaron, Peach se dio cuenta de que esto era amor, no una etapa.

Esta vez fue el turno de Bowser, tomo entre sus garras con mucho cuidado, el rostro de Peach y con gentileza sin lastimarla, la beso de nuevo, con mucho cuidado y amor, de vía ser un sueño, el besándola… si fuese un sueño ojala jamás despertara.

Cuando se separaron se vieron a los ojos, directamente y con una sonrisa Peach le dijo:

Peach: te quiero.

Bowser: yo también, te quiero. Dime Peach, ¿te gustaría venir conmigo para hablar?

Peach: creo que se opondrían.

Bowser: ¿y si dices que son por algunos problemas políticos?

Peach: me parece bien.

Ella estaba segura de que sus asesores estarían más que felices de dejarla ir en otro viaje a las Tierras Oscuras.

El aerodeslizador salió de las nubes y en la distancia, podía ver su castillo cada vez más cerca.

Bowser: Entonces, ¿vendrás?, tu no tendrás que preocuparte de nada; Me aseguraré de que tu estadía sea la más cómoda que tú puedas desear. El aerodeslizador se detuvo en su balcón a la confusión de los guardias seta abajo. Peach saltó del aerodeslizador en su balcón de mármol liso sin ninguna ayuda del rey Koopa.

Bowser: Estás mejorando en eso, Princesa.

Peach: años de prácticas.

Oyó Toadsworth y unos retenedores haciendo su camino hasta su cuarto.

Bowser: Esa es mi señal.

Peach: Buenas noches Bowser. Me divertí mucho, gracias por mostrarme las estrellas fugaces.

Bowser: Peach Buenas noches, nos vemos mañana.


	13. CAPITULO 13: El Matrimonio

**CAPITULO 13: El Matrimonio.**

Era una mañana gloriosa en el Reino Champiñón, todos los ciudadanos del Reino Champiñón, Tierra Oscura y Sarasaland se habían reunido para celebrar la unión de Bowser y Peach en sagrado matrimonio.

Incluso los hijos de Bowser se prepararon para la unión de sus padres poniendo sus elegantes esmóquines, y Wendy con un hermoso vestido de diseñador. Las damas de honor de Peach fueron, Daisy, Rosalina y Paulina que esteban de pie en el altar Bowser Jr., era el portador de los anillos. Muy pronto todo el mundo estaba de pie, como el pianista comenzó a tocar "The Wedding March".

Bowser salió llevando su esmoquin blanco, con una planta piraña en el bolsillo y se acerco a la princesa Peach. Ella estaba de pie en el altar vestida de blanco alzo, con orgullo el ramo de Plantas Piraña a su pecho su sonrisa radiante, y envolvió su brazo alrededor del enorme brazo de Bowser. El Ministro los miró y les dijo a todos:

"…Queridos hermanos, estamos aquí reunidos, para presenciar la unión de la Princesa Peach y el Rey Bowser Koopa en sagrado matrimonio, si alguien se opone a su unión sagrada, que hable ahora o calle para siempre"

Nadie dijo nada y se mantuvieron en silencio.

Entonces el ministro miró a Bowser y Peach, 'entonces' pregunto: "¿Bowser Koopa, tomas a la Princesa Peach Toadstool para que sea su legitima esposa, para amar y cuidar en la enfermedad y en salud, hasta que la muerte los separe?"

"Acepto", dijo alegremente Bowser.

"¿Princesa Peach?" El Ministro le Pregunto: "¿Tomas a Bowser Koopa para un ser tu legítimo Esposo y aceptar la promesa de lo que él te ha prometido?"

"Acepto", Dijo Peach alegremente mirando lo directamente a los ojos.

Peach sintió como el anillo se deslizo en su dedo, pero a ella no le importo, ella estaba feliz de estar con Bowser. Ella también le coloco el anillo en la garra. El ministro finalmente dijo: "Por el poder que me confiere el Reino Champiñón, yo os declaro Marido y Mujer. Puedes besar a la novia".

Con Una Amplia sonrisa Peach y Bowser sí dieron un largo y apasionado beso mientras los invitados alzaron voz. La campana de la iglesia sonaba para celebrar la boda de Peach y Bowser.


	14. CAPITULO 14: Fantasía

**CAPITULO 14: Fantasía.**

Peach jadeó mientras sus pechos eran masajeados suavemente a través de su vestido mientras ella y Bowser entraron en la habitación. Esta noche, era su noche de bodas. Estaba un poco preocupada acerca de cómo funcionaría. Bowser era mucho más fuerte que ella. Fácilmente podría destrozarla si él elige. Su garra se agarro con toda su facilidad a la plenitud de sus pechos. Un grito salió de su movimiento. Tener a alguien que no sea ella misma tocando sus pechos se sentía extraño. La garra que había estado frotando antes fue de vuelto.

Bowser: te he lastimado.

Peach miro la visible preocupación en sus ojos, en cambio sus brazos se posaron alrededor de su cuello, lo cual lo impresiono un poco, pero se relajo, lentamente Peach se acerco a su rostro y Bowser sabía lo que venía, puso su garras detrás de la cabeza de la rubia, y la atrajo a la suya hasta que sus labios se encontraron. Se besaron con desesperación, sus lenguas recorrían cada rincón de la boca del otro, a pesar de que al principio se sorprendieron, pero no pudieron evitar responderse con igual intensidad.

Las garras de Bowser bajaron por la espalda, a la estrecha cintura de Peach. Viajo con lentitud al interior de su vestido, y sintió la calidez de la piel desnuda contra sus garras. Peach bajo sus manos de los hombros de Bowser a su pecho, el por un momento pensó que lo iba a empujar, y rompió el frenético beso que estaban dándose. Grande fue su sorpresa cuando descubrió que la intención no era empujarlo, sino quitarse su vestido.

Dejándose llevar por sus impulsos, se tiraron a la cama, y Peach termino encima de Bowser, y en un movimiento inesperado, sus intimidades se tocaron, y a pesar que fue un simple rose, fue suficiente para disparar los sentidos de ambos al máximo.

Ambos liberaron un gemido. La sensación, era muy intensa, más de lo que hubieran imaginado. En cambio Bowser volvió a besar a Peach en la boca, unos momentos para después comenzar a besar su barbilla, la línea de su mandíbula, su cuello… Peach gimió y levantó la cabeza dejando más al descubierto su cuello, dándole permiso, a darle más de aquellos besos. El no dudó. Mordisqueó lentamente la suave piel de la rubia, y ella seguía gimiendo, aunque trataba de controlarlos para que sus gemidos no fueran tan fuertes.

Decidió emparejar las cosas y comenzó a subir por su vientre con sus garras. Ella no hizo más que susurrar su nombre unas cuantas veces. Bowser logró subir hasta sus senos, y se maravilló con la perfección de su cuerpo.

Inmediatamente dejó el cuello, y se concentró en tocar los senos de Peach, podía cubrirlos perfectamente con una de sus garras, y a él le seguían encantando, y más que sentir que necesitaba más para tocar, pensó que su garras encajaba perfectamente. Con su dedo índice comenzó a delinear algunas figuras sin sentido, y cuando sintió que necesitaba más, se inclinó y comenzó a besar su pecho. Un gemido, tras otro y otro. Pero el más grande fue cuando Bowser dejó de besar y comenzó a lamer y a morder de vez en cuando sus pechos.

Comenzó hacer su camino con besos hacia abajo, inclinándose cada vez mas y mas, hasta llegar al vientre de Peach, ahí permaneció unos segundos para continuar bajando, y se detuvo únicamente cuando se topó con las bragas. Como Peach estaba arriba de el, Bowser la recostó y cuando se propuso a bajar las bragas, algo lo detuvo…

Bowser: Peach…

La llamo y luego la abrazo hundiendo su cabeza en el cuello de ella, lo cual la me sorprendió.

Peach: ¿Qué pasa Bowser?

Bowser: Prométeme que nunca te vas a separar de mi… (Dijo con una voz suave y tranquila).

Peach: Te lo prometo Bowser.

Le dijo Peach abrazándolo más fuerte, lo cual el también hizo, y seguido de esto se levanto y la miro fijamente a los ojos…

Bowser: Te quiero Peach.

Peach: Yo también.

Comenzó a acariciar su delicado cuerpo. Quería recorrerla completamente. Quería sentir cada parte de su cuerpo y hacerla suya. Pasó sus garras por su cintura y de ahí a la cadera. Comenzó a bajarla hasta los glúteos y fue a sus muslos. Peach gimió cuando Bowser comenzó a vagar por su ingle.

Peach: Bowser…

Bowser: ¿Te gusta, Peach? (sintiéndose en la necesidad de oírla pedir más) ¿Quieres que pare?

Peach: ¡No! Sigue por favor (rogó, sintiendo el difícil respirar, como si hubiera corrido por un buen rato) Sigue.

Bowser la besó y comenzó a seguir deslizando sus garras por la blanca piel de las piernas de Peach. Llegó a la entrepierna y deslizó sus garras buscando un punto en específico. Peach gimió. Bowser se sorprendió, apenas y había rozado su intimidad y había obtenido esa reacción. Volvió a tocar, pero esta vez no fue solo un roce, fue una caricia completa. Peach de nuevo gimió. Sintió como Peach se humedecía cada vez más, y decidió seguir experimentando.

Deslizó un dedo adentro y Peach gritó al tiempo que se aferraba fuertemente a las sabanas. Comenzó a mover su dedo y la rubia arqueaba su espalda una y otra vez evitando volver a gritar. Feliz con las reacciones que había obtenido, Bowser deslizó otro dedo. Otra vez, Peach gritó.

Cuando decidió que era suficiente, sacó sus dedos y Peach se dejó descansar en la cama un momento, antes de que Bowser volviera a besarla.

Le dedicó una bella sonrisa y lo besó. Bowser correspondió y sin separarse del besó comenzó a recostarla sobre la cama de nuevo.

Comenzó a besarla y se acomodó encima de ella, tratando de no dejar caer todo su peso sobre ella. Rompió el beso y se sintió obligado a sonreírle levemente para decirle que todo estaría bien, ella le sonrió de regreso y fue todo lo que el necesitó. Comenzó a entrar en ella lentamente y Peach dejó salir un pequeño grito de dolor al tiempo que movía la cabeza a un lado y cerraba los ojos fuertemente. Bowser se sintió mal ante su dolor pero siguió con lo suyo, se detendría si Peach le decía que se detuviera. Volvió a ver su rostro. La rubia luchaba contra las lágrimas que salían de sus ojos.

Bowser: Peach… (Susurró asustado de que le doliera demasiado) ¿Quieres que pare?

Le preguntó, esta vez con verdadera preocupación y no para oírla pedir más. Ella agitó vigorosamente la cabeza hacia un lado aun con los ojos cerrados.

Bowser: ¿Estás segura?

Peach: Si… estoy segura

Bowser le tomó la palabra a la chica y continuó en su labor. Trataba de ser cuidadoso, pero Peach aun parecía estar sufriendo, estaba decidido a que si las cosas seguían así, terminaría todo de inmediato. Pero al poco tiempo los gemidos de dolor de Peach comenzaron a volverse de placer, y él se alegró de que no tuvieran que terminar en ese momento. Poco a poco iba elevando la velocidad y las caderas de ambos se movían al mismo compás. Ambos gimiendo, se besaron al momento exacto en que Peach llegó al clímax. Bowser lo logró casi enseguida después de Peach.

Sudados, jadeando, y completamente cansados, al igual que extasiados, se recostaron uno al lado del otro. Peach se enrollo entre las sabanas y junto a Bowser. Se sentían tan cansados. El sueño no tardó mucho en vencerlos.


	15. CAPITULO FINAL: Te Amo

**CAPITULO FINAL: Te Amo.**

La sala de parto resonó con un fuerte grito de dolor, inmediatamente seguido por el ahogado grito de un recién nacido. Peach abrió sus ojos para ver a Kamek abrazando a una pequeña infante.

Kamek: ¡Es un niña!

Exhausta como estaba, Peach comenzó a reír. Lágrimas bajaban por sus mejillas. Miró a su esposo quien estaba conmocionado en casi un estado catatónico.

Peach: Es un niña.

Bowser no dijo nada, sólo continuó mirando a la bebé.

Peach: ¿está bien?

Kamek: El bebé está bien. Mientras que "él"… bueno, lo está haciendo mejor. Al menos aún está consciente.

Kamek con mucho cuidado recostó ala bebé en el estómago de Peach.

Peach: ¿Te gustaría cargarla?

Bowser asintió y aclaró su garganta. "Sí… me gustaría."

Kamek alcanzó la esterilizada cobija que una enfermera Koopa le acercó. Envolviendo a la infante, la depositó en los brazos de su padre. Después de un segundo de mirar a padre e hija.

Su intercambio pasó desapercibido para Bowser mientras examinaba a la pequeña. Bowser le sonrió a su hija.

Bowser: Hola, (susurró. Se giró y miró a Peach) soy padre.

Los ojos de Peach brillaron. Su brazo se levantó, llamándolo. Bowser caminó hacia ella y gentilmente transfirió el bebé a sus brazos. Arrodillándose, él colocó su brazo alrededor de su hombro y delicadamente tocó la mejilla de su bebé con su mano libre.

Bowser: Gracias, Gracias por hacerme padre.

De repente los Koopalings entraron, querían conocer a su nueva hermanita.

Bowser Jr.: ¿Mama Peach, estas bien?

Peach: Si.

Bowser Jr. Sonrió al ver a la pequeña niña en los brazos de Peach, al igual que sus hermanos, no pudieron evitar sonreír a la pequeña niña:

Wendy: ¿Esta hermosa niña tiene un nombre?

La pareja intercambió una mirada. Peach finalmente le respondió a Wendy:

Peach: Liliana. Lili.

El entrecejo de Bowser se arrugó.

Bowser: ¿Lili? Pensé que habíamos acordado Rose para una niña.

Peach: Me gusta Lili.

Después de un segundo, el rostro de Bowser se relajó.

Bowser: A mí también. (Él miró a la bebé). Bienvenido al mundo, Liliana. Creo que te va a gustar. (Su mirada encontró la de Peach). A mí me gusta.

Peach cerró sus ojos, con una sonrisa en sus labios.

Peach: A mí también.

**Una Semana Después.**

La ausencia de su cuerpo junto al suyo despertó a Peach. Su mano se estiró a su mitad de la cama; sus ojos lentamente se abrieron cuando la mano no encontró nada excepto su calor en las sábanas. Se sentó y parpadeó el sueño de sus ojos. Una mirada al reloj le dijo que era bien pasada la medianoche. Con preocupación, retiró las cobijas de sus piernas y se levantó.

El castillo de las tierras oscuras estaba aterradoramente silencioso en las tempranas horas de la mañana. Envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cuerpo buscando calor mientras bajaba por el corredor. Era extraño. Aún esperaba tener que estirar sus brazos para hacerlo, como si todavía estuviera embarazada. Después de una semana, aún tenía que acostumbrarse a su antigua y delgada figura.

Su voz alcanzó sus oídos, haciéndola detenerse en seco. El sonido venía de la habitación de la bebé. Tan tranquilamente como fuera posible, se acercó a la puerta, encontrándola abierta sólo una raja. La abrió un poco más para ver mejor adentro.

En la suave luz de la lámpara de lava, vio a su esposo, de pie al lado de la cuna de madera rosa, su hija a salvo y segura en sus brazos. Estaba hablándole a la niña durmiente en un tono bajo y relajante. Peach se concentró en escuchar lo que estaba diciendo.

Bowser: …así que le pedí casarse conmigo. No creí que dijera 'no', pero aún estaba atemorizado. Sabrás lo que quiero decir cuando seas mayor. Mucho mayor.

Bowser levantó un poco a Lili, acomodándolo contra su hombro.

Bowser: Y esa es toda la historia. Bueno… al menos tanta como puedo contarte en este momento. Te contaré más algún día. (Él pausó; Peach se paralizó, preocupada de que la hubiese sentido. Después de un momento, continuó). Lo que quiero que sepas ahora es que eres alguien… muy especial. Tienes un nombre del que puedes estar orgulloso. Y tienes una familia que te ama más que a nada en el mundo.

Peach presionó una mano en su boca mientras lágrimas comenzaban a caer.

Bowser: Me tomó mucho tiempo estar orgulloso de quien soy. Probablemente nunca lo habría estado sin tu madre. Y ahora tú. (Bowser cerró sus ojos). No tienes que preocuparte de que te deje. Porque nunca va a pasar. (Él depositó un suave beso en la cabeza de su hija). Te amo mucho y a tu mamá como para irme.

_**Fin.**_


End file.
